Lemonade, Love, Music & Mistakes
by YelyahFran
Summary: here's the sequel to Lemonade, Love & Music as promised. it's time for a tour but what happens when you make mistakes. BIG ONES. will the couples keep together? more importantly, will the band keep together? rating will go up. starlie, wenlivia & scohini.
1. Tour Time!

**HEY AGAIN! So tired from returning to school. Have a long weekend so I'll write the chapters to this sequel in the next 4 days (THANK YOU JOSE RIZAL!). Please read Lemonade, Music and Love before you read this because this is only a sequel. I don't own Lemonade Mouth. STARLIE, WENLIVIA AND SCOHINI ARE BACK IN ACTION!**

_**Stella's POV**_

"Papa would never allow me to go on tour." Mo said.

"Yes he would Mo. We called all your parents and they said yes." Mrs. Brennigan informed us.

"Are you sure that he wasn't replaced by an alien or robot or whatever?" Mo asked.

Scott put his arm around her. "Be happy that he's allowing you."

She sighed. "You're right. When does it start?"

"2 days!" Mrs. Brennigan said and I screamed, "WHOOO!"

I danced around the room like I was insane. "UH HUH, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY. WELL, NOT REALLY. JUST SORTA." I sang as I danced around.

Olivia gave me a weird look. "Stella, you're one of my best friends but I have to admit that that's just weird."

"Oh come on! It's not like you're not excited." I said.

"Can I join you?" She said.

"LET'S DANCE LIKE MANIACS!" I shouted like my life depended on it.

Everyone began dancing like crazy. Even Mrs. Brennigan. It was so fun, it didn't feel like it was legal.

After a while, I was going a little far.

"Whoa there." Charlie held my shoulders.

"I'm not done being hyper yet." I told him.

He gave me a kiss on the cheek. "How about now?"

"Much better." I said with a nod.

Mo and Olivia awww-ed.

"Please stop that." I told them.

"But it's cute!" Olivia said and Mo giggled.

Wen hugged her from behind. "So don't I get a kiss on the cheek?" He joked.

"You get something better." Olivia said and kissed him on the lips.

I took out my phone and pressed record. "And they think we're cute." I muttered.

"You recording this?" Scott asked.

"YOUTUBE HERE WE COME!" I said and Mo laughed.

The two broke away and looked at me with wide eyes. "WHAT?" They screamed, shocked.

"Run with me?" I turned to Charlie.

"I'd be happy TOOOOOO!" He managed to shout before I dragged him out of the room and Olivia and Wen charged.

_**Charlie's POV**_

We were able to run all the way to Stella's house.

"I… am…. TIRED." I said in between breaths.

"I'm no doctor but you look like you need to go to the hospital." She said and pat my back.

I gave her a look and she raised her hands in front of her.

"I'm no football jock." I said and straightened up.

"Yeah but you don't see me trying to intake that much air." She said.

I gave her another look. "Let's go." She said and dragged me into her house.

Tonight was the last night I was staying in Stella's house.

"I can't believe it. 2 days. I can't even wait that long." She said and put her bag down on the couch.

"Do you need me to kiss your cheek again?" I told her.

"No I need a kiss on the lips, they're very dry." She said and I laughed.

"If you say so then." I said and kissed her.

"Still dry." She said.

"Seriously Stella." I said.

"Come on." She tugged on my sleeve and pouted.

I rolled my eyes and kissed her again. From one wonderful kiss, it became a full on makeout session.

"Why are you two sucking each others faces off?" I heard Olivia's voice and pulled away.

"What are you doing here?" Stella asked, obviously mad.

"You left your door open." Olivia said and Stella glared at me.

"Whoops." I said before Stella began to strangle me.

When Stella was done, Olivia had an amused look on her face.

"Good luck Charlie." She said and pat my shoulder **(A.N: GOOD LUCK CHARLIE! LOL!)**

She left the house. "You really need to close the door next time."

"Lesson learned." I said and pulled her close again.

"Now your lips are dry now?" She said with a laugh.

"Yes they are." I said and kissed her again.

_**Olivia's POV**_

I got home and the phone rang. "I'll get it!"

"Guess who?" I heard on the other line.

"Wen." I guessed.

"You're good." He said and I laughed.

I walked up to my room.

"Wanna go out for pizza?" He asked.

"Why didn't you ask me when we were at school?" I said.

"Just came into my mind. You in or what?" He said.

I sighed. "I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Good. Oh and Olivia." He said.

"Yes?" I said.

"I love you." This made my heart melt.

I smiled. "I love you too." I said and hung up.

_**Scott's POV**_

Me and Mo were at the movies. We were watching some chick flick called, "My Mr. Nice Guy".

"You excited for the tour?" She asked me and people shushed us.

"Like hell." I whispered.

The scene turned to the guy in a hospital bed and the woman crying at his side. Typical. I rolled my eyes.

"Why are we watching this again?" She whispered back.

I shrugged. "There was no other good movie out. Now that I think about it, this isn't a good movie either." More people shushed us.

"Let's get out of here and listen to some good music in the café across the street." I suggested.

"Anything to get out of here." She said and tugged on my arm.

We left and went into the café. We ordered some coffee and 2 danishes.

An awesome band was playing and Mo smiled. It was enchanting.

"Scott, just kiss me. We're dating. You're already drooling so just do it." She said, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"I was drooling?" I repeated in disbelief.

She nodded and sighed. "Are you gonna do it or what?"

I laughed and kissed her. Yup, I love my Mo.


	2. Extended Edition Done Differently

**Hi again! Writing some more and I'm tired… Still tired. Anyway, I don't own Lemonade Mouth and Livin' On a High Wire.**

_**Stella's POV**_

Let's fast forward to the day of the tour, shall we?

"I want more dark chocolate and lemonade." I mumbled in my sleep.

"Stella." Olivia tried to wake me up gently.

"I got this." Mo said. "WAKE UP!" She screamed.

"CHARLIE!" I screamed as I woke up.

"That proves that Stella had some 'sweet' dreams last night." Olivia said and put air quotes on sweet. Mo smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "What time do we leave for the airport?"

"In 10 minutes. Get your lazy butt out of bed!" Mo pulled me up.

"Wait for me downstairs." I told them.

Mo's father was driving us to the airport. He only agreed to come if he could see us leave. I was gonna have to say goodbye to my family for a while.

I took a shower and put on a pair of jeans, a red shirt, black jacket and sneakers. I put my hair into the usual hairstyle, put on my peacock feather earring, grabbed my sunglasses and 2 suitcases and ran downstairs.

I shoved my toast into my mouth and hugged everyone goodbye.

"Be careful okay Stella?" Mom said before I went out the front door with Olivia and Mo.

"I will mom. Promise." I said and left.

I put my suitcase in the back and sat in the backseat with Olivia.

Olivia looked slightly nauseuous beside me.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I just imagined that crowd." She said and shut her eyes tight.

"Don't worry Liv! We'll be there." Mo said with a smile.

"And Wen will be too!" I said in a singsong voice with a smirk on my face.

She sighed. "I guess you guys are right."

We arrived at the airport about half an hour later.

"Hi." Charlie greeted me with a kiss.

"Hey Charlie!" Mo said with a smirk.

"Yeah?" Charlie faced her.

"She dreamt about you." She told him.

"Hey, you can't blame a girl for being in love." I complained.

Mo laughed and Charlie put his arm around me. He could be a bit overprotective when there are fans surrounding us. In this case, they put up a fence around us.

"WE LOVE YOU SCOTT!" Girls screamed.

Mo didn't even seem close to disturbed.

Charlie took his arm off me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Did Mrs. Brennigan already tell you what we're gonna do once we get to New York?"

"No. What did she say?" I questioned him.

"She said we're going to be on the Music Scene." He said proudly.

"Oh my gosh! That's awesome!" I exclaimed. I was completely psyched.

"Whoa, whoa, THE MUSIC SCENE?" Olivia said. Apparently, she'd 'overheard'. "It's the biggest music show in America."

"And your point is?" I said.

"That I'm gonna need a barf bag." She said looking pale.

"Passengers for Plane 8, now boarding." An announcer said.

"Ugh, I do not wanna get airsick." I said with disgust.

"You, of all people, get airsick?" Olivia asked.

"Don't even start." I said with my eyes closed.

"I thought I needed the barf bag." Olivia muttered.

I glared at her and she shrunk back.

We boarded the plane and I immediately got the window seat beside Charlie.

I turned pale. "You okay Stella?" He asked me.

"Peachy."I said with a thumbs up but my eyes were closed.

I had an idea. "But I know one thing will make me feel better."

"Your lips are dry again aren't they?" He said.

"Good guess but no." I answered and began strangling him again.

I heard Mo sigh in the seat behind us. "As I said, NEW HOBBY."

"Never!" I shouted and continued strangling.

There were only 10 minutes before the plane landed and Charlie was practically blue.

I let go and rubbed my hands. "I think that's better."

"Oh yeah, so much better." He said sarcastically. His voice was hoarse.

"You should be used to it by now." I told him.

"I should be used to the fact that I'm almost dead and blue?" He said.

I laughed.

"You're so cute when you laugh." He said.

"Aww…" Mo said from behind.

I glared at her and she sat back down.

"So what were you saying?" I told him with a smile.

"That I wanted to do this." He said and gave me a kiss. I smiled into it.

Mo awww-ed again.

"The plane is now landing." Someone said.

"Right when the trip was getting good." I muttered under my breath.

Charlie smiled and the plane landed.

Once we got out of the plane and got our luggage, fans surrounded us.

They dragged Charlie in and I heard him scream. I smirked and he came out shirtless.

"Nice abs." I complimented, poking his 6 pack.

"Now this is just weird." Wen said.

"Hey guys, look!" We heard Mrs. Brennigan say.

We got out and found a tour bus with the Lemonade Mout logo on the side.

"I GET ONE OF THE TOP BUNKS!" I said and raised my hand in the air.

I rushed in and put my suitcase on the left top bunk.

"Are you sure you can get down from there?" Mo said as she put her luggage underneath my bunk.

"Uh yeah! Besides, we're gonna stay in hotels. It's not like we're staying here the whole time." I told her and sat on my new bunk.

Olivia got the last bunk and shrugged. "So are we going to the Music Scene now?" She asked Mrs. Brennigan.

Charlie put on a fresh shirt and sighed. "Now no one will get to stare at my abs."

I glared at him and he sat down.

She nodded and the bus started moving.

"What's happening after the Music Scene?" Wen asked.

"You guys are going to a photoshoot and then you'll go to your hotel afterwards." Mrs. Brennigan answered.

"Ugh, I'm gonna be so tired when this day is done." I said with my head up.

"Wait, is that a Mel's lemonade machine in the back?" Charlie said and stood up.

"Okay, I'm not tired anymore." I said and ran to the machine.

Charlie sighed. "That's Stella alright."

_**Charlie's POV**_

Once we got to the music scene, they dragged the girls into the dressing rooms.

"5 bucks betting Stella screams in 10 seconds." Wen said.

"I bet 5." I said.

After 5 seconds, Stella screamed.

"Told you." I said and he gave me the 5 bucks.

Mo came out wearing a black floral dress and her hair was in a high ponytail.

Olivia wore a white dress with brown buttons, a blue belt and ruffles. (A.N: Sorry, IDK what it's called.)

Stella was wearig a black skirt, fish net tights, a leather jacket and a sparkly tank top. Her hair had been styled and she was scowling.

"Smile will you?" I told her.

"How can I when I was just dragged into a dressing room?" She complained.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"Please welcome Lemonade Mouth!" We heard Moxie, the host, say.

We waved to the crowd and sat on the chairs beside her.

"Hello guys!" She greeted us.

"Hey!" We all said in unison.

"So how are you guys doing?" She asked us.

"We're doing great! This is actually our first stop today." Stella said.

Leave it to Stella to save us.

"So how are you guys doing now that there's some pressure on you?" She asked.

"To be honest, we're doing just fine. Nothing is really changing. It's same old us. We're still those students who began playing together in a basement." Olivia said.

"How about your relationships?" She asked intrigued.

I snuck a glance at Stella who bit her lip. It occurred to me that the world didn't know about US yet.

"Mo and Scott, what's happening with your relationship?" She questioned.

Mo's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, Papa's gonna make me explain this later." I heard her say.

"Um, actually, I'm in the relationship." Olivia said.

Everyone's heads turned. SCOTT AND OLIVIA?

"I have no idea what she's talking about." Scott said.

"Oh you think I mean- NO! I was talking about me and Wen. We're dating-ish. I think." She said.

Wen's mouth was open and people wolf whistled.

"Uh yeah, we're dating." Wen spoke up and smiled. He held Olivia's hand and Moxie smiled.

Everyone cheered and Mo and Stella had amused looks on their faces.

"So how about you Charlie? 2 months ago you were a normal teenage boy and now you're America's new hearthrob." Moxie said.

I smiled and snuck a glance at Stella. She looked like she was gonna laugh so hard that she'd puke.

"Anyone special in your life?" Moxie asked.

At those words, Stella pursed her lips and looked down.

"Well, actually there is." I said. Stella looked up at me.

"So who is it?" Moxie said.

"The band and the entire Mesa high knows about this but a lot of my fans don't know that I've been dating Stella." I said.

Stella's mouth hung open and Mo and Olivia looked VERY AMUSED.

"Since when has this been happening?" Moxie questioned.

"We kissed at a dance about 4 days ago." I told her.

"Can you plant one on her now?" A girl in the crowd asked.

Stella blushed and I laughed.

"Nothing would make me happier." I said and gave her a kiss.

The crowd cheered.

"Love is in total bloom for you guys! What about the music?" Moxie said.

"Actually, I think we'd like to perform a new song for you guys." Stella said.

"Well that's awesome! You guys go set up." Moxie said and we nodded.

_**Olivia's POV**_

I walked towards Stella in the back. "What new song?"

"High Wire." She said simply.

"We wrote that 2 days ago." I said.

"Point?" She asked and I sighed.

Someone handed me and Mo a mic and Mrs. Brennigan whispered the song title to Moxie.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here with their new song, Lemonade Mouth with Livin' On a High Wire!" She said and began clapping.

Stella did a guitar solo and smiled at the crowd.

_Listen up___

_This is the story on how we lived__  
><em>_The glory of what we did__  
><em>_It started when we were kids__  
><em>_With music up in our heads__  
><em>_She said_

Wen rapped and people cheered. It was my turn.

_I've been out on the edge__  
><em>_Breathin' a little bit of fresh air__  
><em>_Big dreams, I took a chance__  
><em>_Held out for everything I've got here___

_I've been feeling this life's a circus__  
><em>_Hanging on without a fear_

Charlie turned his drumsticks in his hands and me and Mo sang the chorus.

_Livin' on a high wire__  
><em>_Runnin' through a wildfire__  
><em>_You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere__  
><em>_Walking on a tight rope__  
><em>_No net, high hopes__  
><em>_Step back, I'm gonna make it over___

_Na na na-na-na na na__  
><em>_Livin' on a high wire__  
><em>_Na na na-na-na na na__  
><em>_Livin' on a high wire_

Me and Mo moved our heads from side to side.

_This is the story on how we lived__  
><em>_The glory of what we did__  
><em>_It started when we were kids__  
><em>_With music up in our heads__  
><em>_She said_

Wen rapped again and people cheered some more. I stood on a ledge on the side of the stage beside where Wen's keyboard and Wen himself was. Mo stood on the ledge beside Scoot and smiled at him.

_Big top, turning around, no clowns__  
><em>_I'm running as I hit the ground__  
><em>_Front row, big show is sold out__  
><em>_So I'm ready for the crowd roar, let's go___

_I've been feeling this life's a circus__  
><em>_Hanging on without a fear_

I jumped off the ledge and Wen kissed my hand. I blushed and smiled at him. He winked back.

_Livin' on a high wire__  
><em>_Runnin' through a wildfire__  
><em>_You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere__  
><em>_Walking on a tight rope__  
><em>_No net, high hopes__  
><em>_Step back, I'm gonna make it over___

_Na na na-na-na na na__  
><em>_Livin' on a high wire__  
><em>_Na na na-na-na na na__  
><em>_Livin' on a high wire_

Stella danced along with us as she played guitar. She was rocking it and she was obviously having a ton of fun. She approached Charlie's drumset and leaned against him.

_When it comes to the beat__  
><em>_Seeing that the heads are moving__  
><em>_Move off your seat__  
><em>_Achievement is what we're really doing__  
><em>_Freedom of speech__  
><em>_I'm in it just to win it__  
><em>_I'm springin' and I can see it__  
><em>_In the end that you can be it__  
><em>_'Cause it's patience, it's statements__  
><em>_Famous greatness__  
><em>_Movin' 'til you make it through__  
><em>_And maybe you can make it too_

Wen did his solo rap. When he was done, Stella gave Charlie a quick kiss and the people cheered.

_Livin' on a high wire__  
><em>_You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere__  
><em>_Walking on a tight rope__  
><em>_No net, high hopes__  
><em>_Step back, I'm gonna make it over_

Mo played the keyboard as she sang solo.

_Na na na-na-na na na__  
><em>_Livin' on a high wire__  
><em>_Na na na-na-na na na__  
><em>_Livin' on a high wire__  
><em>_On top, baby__  
><em>_We're looking down now__  
><em>_Livin' on a high wire_

Stella finished with a powerful chord and said, "GOODBYE EVERYBODY!"

We went backstage and complimented each other.

"That was so cute when you two kissed!" I said to Stella and Charlie.

"And it was cute when Wen kissed your hand." Stella told me.

Wen walked over to me and put his arm around me. "The only one left is Mo and Scott."

"I plan to fix that now." Scott said and kissed Mo.

He took of Mo's ponytail and Mo put her arms around his neck.

"They need to get a room." Wen said and shook his head.

**Like it, love it, hate it, review it! Hope you guys like what I did to the extended version of the movie. Will update either tonight or tomorrow. Not sure. Anyway, REVIEW! **


	3. Trust Him

**Okay, update again! You guys know I'm fast! This is more Starlie. I think I'll start with Wenlivia next. I might present their problem in the next chapter. Hopefully, I'll be able to update as fast as I used to. More reviews means more creativity. More creativity means faster updates. Anyway, I don't own Lemonade Mouth or Crushcrushcrush by Paramore.**

_**Stella's POV**_

After the photoshoot, we went to the hotel. I got a room with Charlie, Mo got a room with Olivia and Scott got a room with Wen.

I grabbed my luggage from the tour bus and put it inside me and Charlie's room.

I turned around and saw Charlie lying down on his bed, shirtless.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" I asked him.

"Because I like it when you poke my abs." He said and I laughed.

"Well I don't wanna do it." I told him as I sat on my bed.

"Why?" He asked as he sat up.

"Because now I know you like it when I do." I said.

He stood up and walked towards me. He held out his hand and I took it. He helped me stand up and I smiled.

"You do know you look like a werewolf right now?" I told him. He chuckled.

"Do werewolves look hot to you?" He asked.

"Hot as hell." I answered and kissed him.

Wen opened the door on us and smirked.

"Well that's something for the press." He said.

We broke apart. "Did you just take a picture of shirtless Charlie and me kissing?" I asked.

"Yup." Wen answered.

I looked back at Charlie whose hands were still on my waist.

"For once, I don't care." I said and continued kissing Charlie.

"Ewwww…" Wen said and left the room.

Once we were finished with our little makeout session 10 minutes later, Charlie put on a white shirt and blue jacket. We went to the hotel's reastuarant for dinner.

"There you guys are!" Mrs. Brennigan exclaimed she said as we entered the restaurant.

"We've been waiting for you for 15 minutes." Olivia said.

"Yeah, Wen even called you guys." Scott said.

"Uh, no he didn't. All Wen did was interrupt us." I said.

Wen smiled sheepishly as Olivia gave him a "girlfriend glare".

We ate our dinner and Olivia and Mo dragged me to their room.

"What?" I asked as I sat on a chair in the corner of their room.

"Wen said he interrupted you guys. What did he interrupt?" Olivia questioned me.

"Just a makeout session." I said with a shrug.

"Was it intense?" Mo interrogated me.

I raised my eyebrows. "What are you guys implying?"

"Nothing." They answered in unison and Mo began to whistle.

I stood up with a shellshocked face. I realized what they meant.

"NO WAY!" I shouted.

"Well you never know what could happen." Olivia said with a shrug.

"I'm not ready for that. Charlie knows it. Making out is as far as we'll get to at the moment." I told them.

"Make sure he knows that." Mo told me.

"He knows it. I don't have to say it." I said to her.

"You really trust him a lot don't you?" Olivia said.

"With all my heart." I said with a smile.

I went back to my room a little while later and found Charlie sitting there.

"Hey." He looked up at me and smiled.

I sat beside him and let out a sigh.

"There's a stereo over there. Did you bring your album collection?" He asked.

"Never on a trip without them." I said and got my small collection out of my bag.

I put in Riot! And Crushcrushcrush began to play.

_I got a lot to say to you__  
><em>_Yeah, I got a lot to say__  
><em>_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me__  
><em>_Keeping them here__  
><em>_And it makes no sense at all___

_They taped over your mouth__  
><em>_Scribbled out the truth with their lies__  
><em>_You little spies__  
><em>_They taped over your mouth__  
><em>_Scribbled out the truth with their lies__  
><em>_You little spies_

Before I could even walk away from the stereo, he hugged me from behind. I laughed and he twirled me.

_Crush__  
><em>_Crush__  
><em>_Crush__  
><em>_Crush, crush__  
><em>_(Two, three, four!)___

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone__  
><em>_Just the one, two i was just counting on__  
><em>_That never happens__  
><em>_I guess I'm dreaming again__  
><em>_Let's be more than this_

His hands snaked onto my waist and he lifted me up. I giggled before his lips crashed onto mine.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear.

"Like I didn't know that before." I whispered back and I heard him chuckle.

_If you want to play it like a game__  
><em>_Well, come on, come on, let's play__  
><em>_Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending__  
><em>_Than have to forget you for one whole minute___

_They taped over your mouth__  
><em>_Scribbled out the truth with their lies__  
><em>_You little spies__  
><em>_They taped over your mouth__  
><em>_Scribbled out the truth with their lies__  
><em>_You little spies_

He began to kiss my neck and my eyelids fluttered.

He found my pulse and gently bit it. Man, I was gonna get one damn hickey later on.

_Crush__  
><em>_Crush__  
><em>_Crush__  
><em>_Crush, crush__  
><em>_(Two, three, four!)___

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone__  
><em>_Just the one, two i was just counting on__  
><em>_That never happens__  
><em>_I guess I'm dreaming again__  
><em>_Let's be more than this_

I took a deep breath and kissed him again. I smiled into it and ran my hands through his long dark hair as he twirled the wavy part of mine with his forefinger.

_Rock and roll, baby__  
><em>_Don't you know that we're all alone now?__  
><em>_I need something to sing about__  
><em>_Rock and roll, hey (Hey!)__  
><em>_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?__  
><em>_I need something to sing about__  
><em>_Rock and roll, Hey__  
><em>_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?__  
><em>_Give me something to sing about___

I opened my mouth as his tongue begged for entrance. About 2 minutes later,we pulled away taking deep breaths.

"Damn it, you're a good kisser." He said.

"I learned from the best." I said with a shrug.

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone__  
><em>_Just the one, two i was just counting on__  
><em>_That never happens__  
><em>_I guess I'm dreaming again__  
><em>_Let's be more than this__  
><em>_No, oh___

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone__  
><em>_Just the one, two I was just counting on__  
><em>_That never happens__  
><em>_I guess I'm dreaming again__  
><em>_Let's be more than__  
><em>_More than this_

As the song ended, someone opened the door and I quickly jumped away from Charlie and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Hello." Mrs. Brennigan greeted us.

"Hello Mrs. Brennigan." I said and Indian-sat on my bed.

"You should get to sleep. You have tons to do tomorrow. Rehearsals, 2 interviews, another photoshoot and I bet you'd like to do something worthwhile in your spare time." Mrs. Brennigan said.

"Thank you." I said as she left the room.

"You heard her. Time for bed." He said as he got under the covers of his own bed.

"Ch-charlie?" I stuttered softly.

"Mhmm?" He apparently heard me.

"Can I stay beside you?" I asked him with a small smile.

He smiled back. "Turn off the lights and go ahead."

I turned them off and went underneath the silky white covers.

I cuddled up into his chest. "Goodnight Charlie."

"G'night Stella." He said with a yawn.

That was an awesome night.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Next chapter is Wenlivia and the problems begin for them. Uh oh. Anyway, next chapter up tomorrow. You guys are lucky I felt creative enough to finish chapter 2 and 3 today. I'm not feeling very creative these days. I'm really tired now so, G'NIGHT!**


	4. I Need Quality Time

**Sorry for the late post people! Had to take my sis to the hospital and we're moving (NOT TELLING YOU WHERE) but this chapter will be awesome! Sorry if I misspell some stuff because I'm sick right now. It's raining here but I should stop bothering you now. I don't own Lemonade Mouth and Another Day by Paramore.**

_**Olivia's POV**_

I woke up at 7 AM the next morning and put on my baby pink colored dress, orange shawl and baby pink flats. I braided my hair and put on some light makeup.

"Morning Mo!" I greeted her as she came out of the bathroom wearing a blue dress with a black belt and a pair of black wedges.

"Hey, you seem happy today." She said as she got her blue handbag.

"I'm just trying to hide how sleepy I still am." I said with a yawn.

"Join the club." She said and I laughed.

We went downstairs to join everyone for breakfast.

Stella was wearing a simple white shirt, goth skirt and biker boots.

Wen wore a white shirt, black button vest and black jeans.

Charlie was wearing a gray shirt underneath his black leather jacket and black pants.

Scott wore a simple black shirt and denim jeans.

"Good morning Liv!" Stella greeted me happily.

"Hi! BUTTERMILK PANCAKES!" I said happily when I spotted what she was eating.

I sat down beside Wen and I got a stack from a plate in the middle of the table.

"So what's after breakfast?" I asked Mrs. Brennigan.

"Scott, Mo and you will be going to a interview for Music Mag and Charlie, Stella and Wen need to go to a photoshoot." She said.

"But me and Wen were planning some quality time." I said and looked up at him.

Mrs. Brennigan sighed. "I'm sorry guys but you're rockstars. You'll need to postpone that quality time."

Wen gave me a kiss on the cheek. "It's okay, we're in a band together. We'll still spend time."

I sighed. "Let's hope you're right."

"After all of your interviews and photoshoots, you'll have rehearsals from 5 to 8." Mrs. Brennigan said.

Stella groaned and I sighed.

"When will we ever get a break?" Mo said looking up.

"The answer is probably never." Scott told her.

After breakfast, the tour bus drove us to a small white modern house on a busy street.

"Here's your stop." Mrs. Brennigan told me, Mo and Scott.

I walked over to Wen. "I'll see you later, okay?"

He nodded. "Love you." He said and pecked my cheek.

"Love you too." I told him and went out the tour bus.

Mo rang the doorbell and a woman in her mid-20s opened the door. She had wavy elbow length black hair, glasses and she wore a black shirt, lime green blazer, black slacks and black heels.

"Hello. Are you the people from Lemonade Mouth?" She said.

"Yes, I'm Olivia, this is Scott and Mo." I introduced us.

"I'm Deelia Thorn, pleasure to meet you." She said and shook hands with us.

"Come in." Deelia said with a smile as she ushered us in.

She led us up to a spacious observation deck with a glass table and blue chairs.

"I'll be right back." She said and left.

"Deelia seems nice." I told Mo and Scott as I sat on a chair.

"Yeah, she does." Mo agreed.

"I wonder if she'll still seem nice after she begins asking us questions." Scott wondered.

"I'm back!" Deelia said carrying a tray of lemonade and brownies. "I got the lemonade in honor of your band."

"Thank you! We never get tired of the stuff." I said as I got a glass when she set the tray on the table.

"Okay, can we begin with the interview now?" Deela asked.

"Can't see why not." Mo said with a shrug.

Deelia brought out her phone to record the interview. "So how's life for you guys now that you're on tour?"

"Actually, it's a big change that we have with the same people." Scott answered.

"Being around our friends while we do what we love is making everything easier for us so tour is just another big adventure that we share with fans and the band." Mo said.

"How about your relationships? Mo and Scott, you two are the music world's IT couple." Deelia said and I had an amused look on my face.

"I guess you learn something about yourself everyday." Scott said and Deelia laughed.

"Well," Mo began. "Being rockstars is really hard and being in a relationship at the same time is even harder but we're able to cope with it due to the fact that we make time for each other."

This made me remember Wen. My heart instantly felt a bit heavier.

"How about you and Wen?" Deelia asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Me and Wen? Well, we're doing fine. So far, we've been trying to find some time for each toher and that's working out just fine for us. We're very happy together." I replied with a smile.

Deelia nodded. "That's very nice. Before I end this interview, would you like to say anything to your fans?"

I gave Scott and Mo looks and they merely nodded which meant that they wanted me to speak.

"We would just want them to know that one of the reasons this band was continued was because our fans thought we mattered. We still love them and we're very grateful to have people who enjoy the product of doing what we love." I said.

Deelia beamed. "That's very inspirational."

"Thank you." I said.

I shook her hand. "Thank you very much for having us."

"It was such a pleasure interviewing you. Go ahead and finish the lemonade and brownies. I must go prepare for my next interview in 2 hours." She said and left.

"That went well." Mo said when she was out of earshot.

"No joke." Scott agreed.

"These brownies look good." I said as I eyed them.

"We might as well follow Deelia's orders and eat these." Mo said and got one.

I bit into one and it tasted delicious.

"If Stella and Charlie were here, Stella would be trying to get Charlie's brownie." Scott said and we laughed.

I sighed. "If Wen were here, he would be feeding me a brownie." I thought to myself but did not say out loud.

"What's wrong Liv?" Mo asked with her hand on my shoulder.

"I just don't know how me and Wen's relationship will survive now that we have so much to do." I said.

"Don't worry Liv, it's going to survive. I promise." She tried to reassure me.

"If it doesn't, then that just means that me and Mo aren't meant to be." Scott said.

Mo glared at him and he zipped his lips.

I ate my brownie and she put a small smile on her face and Scott pat me on the back.

I texted Mrs. Brennigan that the interview was done and I got a text back that she'd be here in 10 minutes.

"How are you guys doing?" Deelia asked when she came back up wearing a black dress with white floral print, white tights and black heels.

"Good. Our manager said that we'll be picked up in about 10 minutes." Mo said with a charming smile.

Deelia gave a small nod.

"Excuse me Deelia, where's your bathroom?" Scott asked as he stood up.

Mo gave me a look that said, "Wow, he can actually be polite." I held back a laugh.

"First door on the hall to the right." Deelia said and Scott left.

"You have quite a nice boyfriend." Deelia told Mo.

Mo shook her head. "Sometimes he is."

Deelia's phone rang. "I gotta take this." She said and left.

I got the small white notebook with pink and purple swirls and started writing a new song.

"What are you doing there?" Mo asked as she sat beside me.

"Just writing a song." I said with a sigh.

"You must feel pretty darn sad that you can't see Wen for a while then." She said.

I smiled sadly. "I must be but I shouldn't be fussing over it."

"NO!" She exclaimed. "You might be making a pretty good song."

I chuckled and Scott came back in.

Just then I heard a loud beep from outside Deelia's house. We looked outside the window donwstairs and found the tour bus there.

Deelia bid us goodbye and promised that she'd send a copy of Music Mag to us.

"Where are everyone else?" I asked Mrs. Brennigan.

"Still at the photoshoot." She said before beginning to text on her new Blackberry.

I sighed and finished my song.

_And if you're listening, I miss you.__  
><em>_And if you hear me now, I need you.__  
><em>_Where did you go, 'cause you're not gone.__  
><em>_Everyone knows there's something's wrong.__  
><em>_The wires are cut, and I'm alone___

_I know we're getting closer.__  
><em>_I know you're coming back for me this time.__  
><em>_This time.___

_And do you ever want me, do you ever need me?__  
><em>_I know that you left before goodbye.__  
><em>_It's okay, there's always another day.__  
><em>_And anytime you want me, anytime you see me__  
><em>_I don't think you meant to say goodbye__  
><em>_But it's okay, there's always another day.___

_Your voice comes in and now it's fading.__  
><em>_I can't believe this is so frustrating.__  
><em>_'Cause you never seem to understand__  
><em>_And you let me slip straight through your hands__  
><em>_How does it feel to be alone?___

_I know we're getting closer.__  
><em>_I know you're coming back for me this time.__  
><em>_This time.___

_And do you ever want me, do you ever need me?__  
><em>_I know that you left before goodbye.__  
><em>_And it's okay, there's always another day.__  
><em>_And anytime you want me, anytime you see me__  
><em>_I don't think you meant to say goodbye.__  
><em>_But it's okay, there's always another day.___

_If you ever find what you were looking for.__  
><em>_I will be waiting there.__  
><em>_I will be there.___

_And do you ever want me, do you ever need me?__  
><em>_I know that you left before goodbye.__  
><em>_And it's okay, there's always another day.__  
><em>_And anytime you want me, anytime you see me__  
><em>_I don't think you meant to say goodbye.__  
><em>_But it's okay, there's always another day._

**Like it? Let me know by reviewing it! By the way, I'd rather have you both favorite it and review it than just favorite it. Hope you Wenlivia fans liked this. Next is the concert! Will be using 2 songs for the concert. I guess that's it. WILL POST SOON!**


	5. New York Concert

**Back once more. Sorry if I did this 1 or 2 day skip thing on a Friday but I just moved so I'm trying to settle. Anyway, CONCERT TIME! I don't own Lemonade Mouth, Determinate and Somebody. See? I can be short and concise.**

_**Wen's POV**_

I only saw Olivia a few times yesterday: The few minutes spent in the tour bus, lunch, dinner, rehearsals and before bed at the hotel. Total time I spent with her was about half an hour.

"You okay man?" Scott asked me the next morning.

"Not as okay as I should be." I answered him as I ran my hand through my spiky strawberry blonde hair.

"You'll get to see Olivia." He said and pat my back.

I looked at him. "How do you know that I'm like this because of Olivia?" I asked him.

"Your look says it all bro, your look says it all." He said and went into the bathroom.

I sighed and, once Scott got out of the shower with his hair all gelled up, I took a shower, put on a black hoodie, white shirt and black pants and fixed my own hair.

I came downstairs and greeted Olivia with a kiss on the cheek.

"Will me and Olivia get to spend some quality time today?" I asked Mrs. Brennigan.

"Afraid not. You have to do some soundchecks and squeeze in a few more rehearsals right before the concert." She said.

Everyone at the table groaned.

"Don't worry guys, we're going to Chicago tomorrow!" Olivia tried to brighten the mood.

"And get another busy schedule probably." Charlie said with a sigh.

"I thought going on tour would be fun." Stella complained.

"It is, you just need to find out how to have fun while your busy." Mrs. Brennigan said.

"We're probably gonna learn how when the tour is already over." I said.

"Maybe we can spend some time together in Chicago. Sightseeing might be an option." Olivia said and turned to Mrs. Brennigan with a look asking for approval.

She sighed. "I guess I can try to free some time for you two."

Olivia squealed and I gave her a hug.

"Don't we get quality time?" Mo asked .

"Hey, you guys already get a ton of that. Spare us some." I told her and Scott laughed. Mo glared at him and he pursed his lips.

"Anything else you'd like to discuss?" Mrs. Brennigan asked as our waffles arrived at the table.

"I have one." Stella said.

"Yes?" Mrs. Brennigan tilted her head.

"Can you pass me the strawberry syrup?" Stella said with a smile.

_**Charlie's POV**_

We arrived at about 9 AM and practiced for another 3 hours.

"I'm still tired." Stella complained as she tugged on my sleeve like a child.

I smiled at her and she seemed to brighten up a small bit.

"Ready guys?" Mrs. Brennigan asked.

"No." Stella said and she rolled her eyes.

"Can we get just a bit more rest?" Mo asked.

"Sleep on the plane ride. Right now, you need to practice some more." Mrs. Brennigan said.

"What song do we start with?" Olivia asked cheerfully. Seems like she's the only person who got enough sleep.

"Somebody's the first one on your setlist." Mrs. Brennigan said.

"Let's do it!" Stella said and grabbed her cherry red guitar.

_Can you see me?__  
><em>_Cause I'm right here__  
><em>_Can you listen?__  
><em>_Cause I've been trying to make you notice__  
><em>_What it would mean to me__  
><em>_To feel like somebody__  
><em>_We've been on our way to nowhere__  
><em>_Tryin so hard to get there_

I winked at Stella when she looked at me. She beamed and her guitar playing became even better (if possible).

_And I say__  
><em>_Oh!__  
><em>_We're gonna let it show!__  
><em>_We're gonna just let go of everything__  
><em>_Holding back our dreams__  
><em>_And try__  
><em>_To make it come alive__  
><em>_C'mon let it shine so they can see__  
><em>_We were meant to be__  
><em>_Somebody (Somebody)__  
><em>_Somebody, yeah (Somebody)__  
><em>_Somehow__  
><em>_Someday__  
><em>_Someway__  
><em>_Somebody_

It no longer felt like rehearsals. It felt like just a rock out session. You couldn't feel how tired you were. All you felt was the beat coursing through your veins.

_We will walk out of this darkness__  
><em>_Feel the spotlight glowing like a yellow sun__  
><em>_Ohohohohoh (Ohohohohoh)__  
><em>_And the we fought we fought together__  
><em>_Till we get back up and we will rise as one__  
><em>_Ohohohohoh_

I laughed as Stella jumped around the stage playing the guitar. Mo and Olivia joined in and Scott and Wen merely shrugged.

_Oh!__  
><em>_We're gonna let it show!__  
><em>_We're gonna just let go of everything__  
><em>_Holding back our dreams__  
><em>_And try__  
><em>_To make it come alive__  
><em>_C'mon let it shine so they can see__  
><em>_We were meant to be__  
><em>_Somebody (Somebody)__  
><em>_Somebody, yeah (Somebody)__  
><em>_Somehow__  
><em>_Someday__  
><em>_Someway__  
><em>_Somebody_

"Great job guys!" Mrs. Brennigan praised us.

_**Stella's POV**_

We had more practice until 4 PM which was 3 hours before the show.

After that, we went backstage where they dragged me into the dressing room again.

When we came out, Olivia wore a deep violet tank top, a sparkling black tutu-like mini-skirt and black platforms.

Mo wore a midnight blue sparkly dress that reached her lower thigh and matching heels.

They styled my hair back and I wore a black shirt, sparkly silver jacket, a black leather skirt, fishnet tights and black sneakers.

"Ready?" I asked Olivia who looked pale when she saw all the New Yorkers.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She said but I could hear something different in her voice.

Wen pat her back and she smiled but I could still see a little worry in her eyes.

Once we went out there and she began singing somebody, the tone of her voice changed.

Luckily, we were able to go through the entire setlist without her puking.

Time for the big finale! Hint: First song we played to the public.

_Trying hard to fight these tears__  
><em>_I'm crazy worried__  
><em>_Messing with my head this fear__  
><em>_I'm so sorry__  
><em>_You know you gotta get it out__  
><em>_I can't take it__  
><em>_That's what being friends about_

Yup, you guessed it! Determinate. The crowd cheered and, since I wasn't playing guitar yet, I touched a couple of hands out front.

_I, I wanna cry__  
><em>_I can't deny__  
><em>_Tonight I wonder I've been high__  
><em>_And get inside__  
><em>_It isn't right__  
><em>_I gotta live in my life__  
><em>_I know I (3x)__  
><em>_Gotta do it__  
><em>_I know I (3x)__  
><em>_Gotta do it_

We all drank our lemonade and the crowd did it too. I smiled. I just realized how grateful I should be for the Lemonade Mouth fans.

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor__  
><em>_Determinate (2x)__  
><em>_Push until you can't and then demand more__  
><em>_Determinate (2x)__  
><em>_You and me together, we can make it better__  
><em>_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor__  
><em>_Determinate (2x)_

As we danced, the crowd danced too. It made me so psyched! I looked back at Charlie who was also in awe.

_Hey, do you feel this way__  
><em>_About yesterday__  
><em>_I gotta get myself on stage__  
><em>_I shouldn't wait__  
><em>_or be afraid__  
><em>_The chips will fall where they may__  
><em>_I know I (3x)__  
><em>_Gotta do it__  
><em>_I know I (3x)__  
><em>_Gotta do it_

The crowd sang along and Olivia raised up the mic to amplify their singing instead of hers.

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor__  
><em>_Determinate (2x)__  
><em>_Push until you can't and then demand more__  
><em>_Determinate (2x)__  
><em>_You and me together, we can make it better__  
><em>_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor__  
><em>_Determinate (2x)_

Once the crowd knew that Wen's rap was next, they just cheered. It was way too fast for them.

_It's Wen and I'm heaven sent__  
><em>_Use it like a veteran__  
><em>_Renegade, lemonade, music is my my medicine__  
><em>_Go ahead and try to name a band we aint better than__  
><em>_Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them__  
><em>_People need a breather cause they're feeling that adrenaline__  
><em>_Stop!__  
><em>_Now hurry up and let us in__  
><em>_Knock!__  
><em>_Cause we coming to your house (and) people keep on smiling with the lemons in their mouths__  
><em>_I'm the real deal, you know how I feel__  
><em>_Why they in it for the bill I'm just in it for the thrill__  
><em>_Get down now I ain't playin' around put your feet up from the ground__  
><em>_And just make that sound right_

He threw the mic back to Olivia as a guy from backstage put his keyboard around him.

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor__  
><em>_Determinate (2x)__  
><em>_Push until you can't and then demand more__  
><em>_Determinate (2x)__  
><em>_You and me together, we can make it better__  
><em>_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor__  
><em>_Determinate (2x)_

I did my floor turn and the crowd screamed. I got up and kicked and I heard people scream, "WE LOVE YOU STELLA!".

_Come on and (3x)__  
><em>_Get it going__  
><em>_Come on and (3x)__  
><em>_Get it going__  
><em>_On the dance floor (2x)__  
><em>_D-d-dance floor__  
><em>_Determinate_

"GOODNIGHT NEW YORK!" Olivia exclaimed and dropped the mic.

We went back stage and I knuckle touched everyone.

"That was an awesome start to the tour guys!" I exclaimed.

"No kidding!" Mo agreed.

"Maybe this tour won't be so bad after all."Charlie said.

**I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. I'll be updating chapter 6 because I wrote both chapters in advance while there was no internet. The next chapter was just a little something that came to me. Sneak preview: "Why'd you reject such a great opportunity?" "Because I don't wanna be known as some sexy chick in front of a magazine. I wanna be known for music and for being in Lemonade Mouth."**


	6. Everybody's Fool

**Here it is! Chapter 6! 7 and 8 will also come quick! The sequel is longer than the first fanfiction. A LOT LONGER. This will probably be double of Lemonade, Music & Love. Anyway, I don't own Lemonade Mouth and Everybody's Fool by Evanescence.**

_**Stella's POV**_

We got into a plane for Chicago the next day. This time, I sat with Olivia.

"I wonder if the Chicago crowd will be as good as New York." Olivia wondered out loud.

"If they're fans, then they'll be a good crowd. All that matters is that we have a crowd to keep us going." I told her.

"You make an excellent point." She agreed.

We both fell asleep and I woke up a couple of hours later. Charlie shook me awake.

"Hey sunshine!" He greeted me.

"Are we here yet?" I asked him as I rubbed my right eye.

"We're landing in 5 minutes. Mrs. Brennigan told me to wake you up." He said.

"I had such a good nap." I said and streched my arms.

I noticed Olivia beside me, still fast asleep.

"I'll wake her up. You go back to your seat." I told him with a smile.

He nodded and did as I told him.

"Olivia." I gently shook her.

"Hmm.?" She opened her eyes.

"We're landing soon." I told her.

She sat up properly and faced me.

"Had a nice nap didn't you?" I said.

"Yeah. You?" She asked.

"Felt too good." I said with a smile.

The plane landed and we came out. Fans awaited us once more.

I signed about 10 autographs before we got out of the airport.

The tour bus was waiting for us there.

"Next time, can we just drive?" I asked Mrs. Brennigan.

"Why?" She asked.

"I wanna sleep in this bunk bed." I said and pat the sheets.

She chuckled. "I'll make arrangements."

"Where are we going this time?" Mo asked.

"We're just going to lunch. I promised Olivia and Wen some quaity time so all of you can spend this afternoon, tonight and tomorrow morning doing whatever you want. But by 12 noon, you guys will go to rehearsals." She said.

Olivia clapped her hands and Mo smiled at Scott.

"So we're just going to the hotel and then we can go wherever we want?" Wen asked.

Mrs. Brennigan nodded. "Just be careful not to get mobbed by your fans."

Me and Charlie went into our room and I plopped onto my bed.

"You took a nap on the plane and you're still tired?" Charlie asked in disbelief.

I shrugged and Charlie smiled as he sat on his bed.

"Wanna go down and eat?" I asked him as I sat up.

"I haven't eaten in 3 hours so yeah."He said and we went to Taco Bell.

"Excuse me?" A man said. He was tall, wore a pinstripe suit and his hair was all slicked up.

"Yes?" I said and faced him.

"You're Stella Yamada from Lemonade Mouth right?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"I'm Steve Rickson, editor-in-chief of Music Chick magazine." He shook my hand.

"This is my boyfriend and Lemonade Mouth's drummer, Charlie Delgado." I introduced him and he put his arm around my waist to show posession.

"I have a propostion to make you." He said.

"What kind?" I asked with my head tilted.

"I want you and the rest of the girls of Lemonade Mouth to be on the cover of Music Chick." Mr. Rickson said.

I though for a moment. Music Chick was a magazine where girls from bands usually posed for and looked pretty for.

"I'll think about it." I said.

He nodded and give me a card. "Call me when you've made your descision."

I turned to Charlie when Mr. Rickson was out of earshot.

"Why didn't you accept the offer already?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Something is making me say no. I don't know what it is."

"You have to tell Olivia and Mo." Charlie said.

I nodded. "I'll do that tonight."

**That night…**

"YES!" They both shouted at me.

I sighed. I had a really bad feeling about this. I wanted to refuse so badly.

"But I really don't think it's a good idea." I told them.

"It would burst the popularity for Lemonade Mouth. Come on Stella!" Mo said and shook me.

I sighed. "I'll tell you what I think tomorrow."

I went back to my room. Charlie was still in Scott and Wen's room having guy time.

I took out the card and dropped it on my bed. I put in an Evanescence album and Everybody's Fool began to play.

_Perfect by nature__  
><em>_Icons of self indulgence__  
><em>_Just what we all need__  
><em>_More lies about a world that_

I plopped onto my bed and flipped through the Music Chick magazine I'd bought earlier that day.

_Never was and never will be__  
><em>_Have you no shame? Don't you see me?__  
><em>_You know you've got everybody fooled_

I looked at the cover and saw a girl named Leslie Hare in an EXTREMELY short red dress. I ripped off the cover threw it in the trash and went to the bathroom.

_But now I know she__  
><em>_Never was and never will be__  
><em>_You don't know how you've betrayed me__  
><em>_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

I smiled at myself in the mirror. I didn't think myself pretty. Why would I even wanna be on the cover of Music Chick anyway?

_Without the mask__  
><em>_Where will you hide?__  
><em>_I can't find yourself__  
><em>_Lost in your lie_

I looked at myself again and tears began to fall from my eyes. Couldn't my friends see how wrong it really was to use us just to get publicity? All it would lead to was conterversies, something I didn't want. I wiped away the tears and smiled at myself again.

_I know the truth now__  
><em>_I know who you are__  
><em>_And I don't love you anymore_

I went out the bathroom and began tearing my Music Chick magazine apart. I was so frustrated! I didn't wanna be on a magazine and use sex appeal to become famous.

_It never was and never will be__  
><em>_You don't know how you've betrayed me__  
><em>_And somehow you've got everybody fooled___

_It never was and never will be__  
><em>_You're not real and you can't save me__  
><em>_And somehow now you're everybody's fool_

I sat up, walked over to the phone and called Mr. Rickson. I knew what I had to do.

**An hour later…**

"YOU DID WHAT?" They screamed.

I walked away and Olivia grabbed my arm. **"**Why'd you reject such a great opportunity?"

"Because I don't wanna be known as some sexy chick in front of a magazine. I wanna be known for music and for being in Lemonade Mouth." I defended. I choked on my tears. They just didn't understand.

Olivia and Mo's expressions softened. "Why didn't you tell us?" Mo asked.

"Because I knew you wouldn't understand." I said and wiped the tears off my face.

Olivia rubbed my back. "I'm sorry." She apologized.

"So am I." Mo said and took my right hand.

"You're right Stella. It's no way to become famous." Olivia smiled sadly.

They tried to comfort me but I ran back to my room. I crawled into my bed.

"Are you okay Stella?" Charlie asked me.

"I don't wanna talk." I said and drifted off to sleep.

No way was I gonna be famous for being in a magazine like that.

**Liked it? I got the idea after seeing the MV of Everybody's fool. I decided to use it because it's perfect for the situation. Well, I'll write chapter 7 now. Sorry if I was slow guys! I'm stil moving so yeah.**


	7. More than Good Enough

**This chapter is very Starlie. I've just realized how proud I should be of chapter 6. Anyway, I don't own Lemonade Mouth and Good Enough by Evanescence. I use Evanescence a lot because their songs have a ton of meaning. HERE WE GO!**

_**Stella's POV**_

I woke up at 6 AM the next morning. I was gonna make those 6 hours with Charlie count.

"Good morning." He greeted me with a kiss.

I sat up and I looked at him. He was already wearing a black jeans, a black jacket and red shirt.

"I'll go get ready." I said and went to the bathroom.

I freshened up and put on my dress with a white top, black belt and red and green plaid skirt that reached mid-thigh and red and green wedges. I made my hair wavy and didn't style it so it would look more natural. I placed my usual peacock earring.

"You look even better than usual. If that's even possible." Charlie said.

I pecked his cheek and we went down for breakfast.

Mo gasped at the sight of me. "You actually look girlier than usual."

I glared at her. "Savor the sight Banjaree. It's gonna be gone sooner than it came.

She rolled her eyes and I sat down and ate my quick breakfast.

Afterwards, me and Charlie went around sightseeing.

Once we arrived at a small jewelry store, he told me to wait there and he went inside.

He came back out with a smile on his face.

"What did you just do?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He answered and hailed a cab.

I tilted my head and shrugged then got in the cab with him.

We went back to the hotel and he led me back to our room.

"Why'd you drag me back here?" I asked him as I sat down on my bed.

"I just wanted to be in private when I gave you this." He said and brought out a little box in his pocket.

Okay, I'm not one for jewelry but what was in the box touched my heart. It was a necklace with a guitar pick that had, "Charlie loves Stella" on it.

A tear fell down my cheek.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

I was speechless. Instead, I simply nodded and he got the necklace and put it around my neck.

"Who knew Delgado could actually be sweet and romantic?" I teased him.

Charlie pouted and I laughed at him. "And I thought I was gonna get a thank you."

I kissed him. "Is that good enough for a thank you?"

He squeezed my hand. "It sure is."

When Charlie kissed me, horrible thoughts struck me. Was I good enough for Charlie? He can do better than me. So many girls out there are so much prettier and richer and nicer than me. There were girls who were way more compatible than Charlie. But I loved him.

We broke apart. "Do you love me Charlie?"

"Why are you asking?" He said.

"Because I wanna be sure that you really do." I replied.

He took both my hands. "Stella, I love you more than anything. I love with all my heart."

I smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

We went downstairs and I spotted a piano and my fingers just itched to play a song for Charlie that would express how I felt right now.

"Charlie?" I said.

He turned to face me. "Yeah?"

"Why don't you sit down? I think I'll do a small song." I said and smiled at him sweetly.

"Well, okay." He shrugged and sat down on the side of the room.

I sat in front of the piano and a tear came to my eye. Charlie loved me. I knew he did. But was I good enough for him?

_Under your spell again.__  
><em>_I can't say no to you.__  
><em>_Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.__  
><em>_I can't say no to you._

I took a look at Charlie and he smiled. I knew he knew why I was playing this song.

_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly.__  
><em>_Now I can't let go of this dream.__  
><em>_I can't breathe but I feel..._

_Good enough,__  
><em>_I feel good enough for you._

Some people didn't even know that I played the piano. Some people around me gasped when they saw that I was Stella Yamada playing the piano instead of the guitar.

_Drink up sweet decadence.__  
><em>_I can't say no to you,__  
><em>_And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.__  
><em>_I can't say no to you._

A tear fell down my eye. It was mixed with both joy and sadness. I was scared of not being good enough for Charlie but a part of me knew that I was.

_Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.__  
><em>_Now I can't let go of this dream.__  
><em>_Can't believe that I feel...___

_Good enough,__  
><em>_I feel good enough.__  
><em>_It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good._

Charlie smiled at me as if he knew how I really felt that moment.

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.__  
><em>_Pour real life down on me.__  
><em>_'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.__  
><em>_Am I good enough for you to love me too?___

_So take care what you ask of me,__  
><em>_'cause I can't say no._

I stood up and walked over to Charlie who hugged me so very tight.

He let go and wiped a tear on my face with his thumb. "You are good enough for me Yamada. You know that right?"

"I was having second thoughts. Sometimes, I think that there are so many other better looking and kinder girls out there for you." I said and sniffled.

"That may be true Yamada. But to me, you're the most beautiful, wonderful and amazing girl in the world. You'll be more than good enough for me." He said and I smiled through the tears.

He pulled me close to him and hugged me.

"Yamada?" He whispered softly in my ear, tickling it.

"Yes?" I said softly.

"I'll never stop loving you. I promise you that." He said and kissed my forehead.

Just because he said it, I knew I was good enough for Charlie for one simple reason: I earned his love.

**Did you guys like it? This chapter made me cry because of how sweet it was. It's shorter than usual but the next chapter will come quick! PROMISE! **


	8. Chicago Rock

**I'm now skipping to the next day of the concert. The next chapter, you will meet my 2 OCs but they'll only be their for 2 or 3 chapters. Okay, I don't own Livin' On a High Wire (yes I know that this is the 2****nd**** time I've used it in my story).**

_**Mo's POV**_

"Get up Mo." Olivia shook me gently.

"No." I mumbled in my sleep.

"Mo." Stella shook me harder.

"No." I said louder.

"MO!" They both shouted at me.

I sat up with wide eyes. "What part of no did you not understand?" I hissed.

"You need to get up. You'll be late for breakfast." Olivia told me.

I plopped in my bed again and put the blanket over my face.

"I really don't feel like waking up yet." I said underneath the blanket.

"You need to." Olivia said as Stella pulled the blanket away.

"NEVER." I raised my voice.

Stella grabbed my feet and began to drag me out of bed.

"NOOOO!" I screamed.

Let's just say that I didn't have much of a good morning.

Let's skip to the night because my day went terrible.

I wore a blue and white striped dress and black stilletos. My hair was down and had glitter in it and I had eye glitter and lip gloss.

Stella wore a black mini-skirt, her fishnet tights which seemed to be a little too overused, a sparkly silver shirt with black pins on the sleeves and black sneakers. Her hair had been styled like it had been at Madison Square Garden. She had refused to wear any make-up.

Olivia wore a short sparkly fuschia pink mini-skirt, sparkly silver tank top and black espadrilles. Her hair was straightened and she had light pink eye shadow since her outfit didn't exactly spell subtle.

"I hate this." Stella growled and tried to strech out the skirt.

Me and Olivia laughed at her.

"Hey, it's probably going to be the last time you'll wear a skirt this short. I might as well take a picture." I shrugged and took out my phone.

She smiled for the camera and once I was done with the picture, she scowled.

"Damn it." She cursed under her breath. I could tell she wasn't enjoying this one bit.

"Hey you look beautiful in anything you wear." Charlie said from behind her.

"Awww…" I said with a soft smile.

I saw something on Stella's neck. Something shining and silver on a black chain.

"What is that on your neck?" I asked her curiously.

"Nothing." She quickly hid it in her shirt.

I saw her exchange looks with Charlie. Me and Olivia would have to ask her about that.

"Is everyone ready?" Wen asked us with his arm around Olivia's waist.

"Is my hair properly gelled?" Scott asked me.

I nodded slowly. "That means we're prepared." Scott said and I playfully punched him.

We went out on stage. "Hello Chicago!" I said into a mic.

"Are you ready for us?" Stella asked and everyone shouted yes.

"Well get ready to sing Livin' On a High Wire with us!" Olivia said.

Stella did her little guitar solo and began to bounce around the stage like a little fireball.

_Listen up___

_This is the story on how we lived__  
><em>_The glory of what we did__  
><em>_It started when we were kids__  
><em>_With music up in our heads__  
><em>_She said_

I touched the hands of the fans as Wen rapped. Scott played my bass like a pro.

_I've been out on the edge__  
><em>_Breathin' a little bit of fresh air__  
><em>_Big dreams, I took a chance__  
><em>_Held out for everything I've got here___

_I've been feeling this life's a circus__  
><em>_Hanging on without a fear_

As Olivia finished the last few words of the first verse, I prepared to sing the chorus with her.

_Livin' on a high wire__  
><em>_Runnin' through a wildfire__  
><em>_You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere__  
><em>_Walking on a tight rope__  
><em>_No net, high hopes__  
><em>_Step back, I'm gonna make it over___

_Na na na-na-na na na__  
><em>_Livin' on a high wire__  
><em>_Na na na-na-na na na__  
><em>_Livin' on a high wire_

Me and Olivia moved our heads from side to side as Stella headbanged to the beat.

_This is the story on how we lived__  
><em>_The glory of what we did__  
><em>_It started when we were kids__  
><em>_With music up in our heads__  
><em>_She said_

Girls screamed, "WEN!" and he winked at Olivia. How cute could they get!

_Big top, turning around, no clowns__  
><em>_I'm running as I hit the ground__  
><em>_Front row, big show is sold out__  
><em>_So I'm ready for the crowd roar, let's go___

_I've been feeling this life's a circus__  
><em>_Hanging on without a fear_

Charlie was hitting his drums so hard, I was pretty sure he was gonna need to replace them for the next song. All the same, it sounded awesome.

_Livin' on a high wire__  
><em>_Runnin' through a wildfire__  
><em>_You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere__  
><em>_Walking on a tight rope__  
><em>_No net, high hopes__  
><em>_Step back, I'm gonna make it over___

_Na na na-na-na na na__  
><em>_Livin' on a high wire__  
><em>_Na na na-na-na na na__  
><em>_Livin' on a high wire_

I was so happy to hear the crowd sing with us. I kissed Scott on the cheek and girls screamed and I could hear a couple growling.

_Livin' on a high wire__  
><em>_Runnin' through a wildfire__  
><em>_You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere__  
><em>_Walking on a tight rope__  
><em>_No net, high hopes__  
><em>_Step back, I'm gonna make it over___

_Na na na-na-na na na__  
><em>_Livin' on a high wire__  
><em>_Na na na-na-na na na__  
><em>_Livin' on a high wire_

Wen took his mic and went in front.

_When it comes to the beat__  
><em>_Seeing that the heads are moving__  
><em>_Move off your seat__  
><em>_Achievement is what we're really doing__  
><em>_Freedom of speech__  
><em>_I'm in it just to win it__  
><em>_I'm springin' and I can see it__  
><em>_In the end that you can be it__  
><em>_'Cause it's patience, it's statements__  
><em>_Famous greatness__  
><em>_Movin' 'til you make it through__  
><em>_And maybe you can make it too_

I went over to his keyboard and got ready for my solo.

_Livin' on a high wire__  
><em>_You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere__  
><em>_Walking on a tight rope__  
><em>_No net, high hopes__  
><em>_Step back, I'm gonna make it over_

When I was done, Stella flipped on Scott's back (search Paramore Pressure flip on Youtube and you'll see what I'm talking about).

_Na na na-na-na na na__  
><em>_Livin' on a high wire__  
><em>_Na na na-na-na na na__  
><em>_Livin' on a high wire__  
><em>_On top, baby__  
><em>_We're looking down now__  
><em>_Livin' on a high wire_

I went back to back with Stella on the highest note, closed my eyes and tilted my head upwards.

During Determinate, we created something called the 'Chicago Rock'.

Well, actually I made it. I rocked back and forth and everyone copied so we called it the Chicago Rock.

"GOODNIGHT CHICAGO ROCKERS!" I said and we went backstage.

"That was so awesome!" Stella exclaimed bouncing around.

"Is she okay?" I asked Charlie.

He shrugged. "I think she drank too much lemonade before the concert."

Olivia pat his back. "For the second time, good luck Charlie."

We went into the tour bus.

"I want lemonade." Stella said but Charlie grabbed her by the waist and tried to pull her way.

"No way Stellbell. That's enough lemonade. Even you need a limitation." Charlie said, struggling to keep her away from the vending machine.

"NOO!" She shouted and tried to wriggle her way out of his arms.

"Help me!" Charlie shouted at us and we began to help him pull Stella away.

Let's just say the concert wasn't the only reason it was a long night.

**Well, that's it. You shall meet someone exactly like me and someone who is the total opposite of me in the next chapter. ;) Wait for it. Sneak peek: "No way will they pick you." "You know what, there's no use in trying to insult me because we both know that you're only insulting me because you know you were worse than I was."**


	9. A Little Competition

**Here we go! Meet my 2 OCs and you'll figure out how awesome I am through one of them. I hope you have enough sense to know which one of them I'm like. Anyway, I don't own Lemonade Mouth, I Don't Wanna Dance by Hey Monday and Fixed at Zero by Versaemerge. I picked Versaemerge and Hey Monday because Hayley Williams said that Versaemerge is better than Hey Monday. Now, moving on…**

_**Stella's POV**_

"Sunshine." Charlie tried to wake me up gently.

"What?" I said softly and rubbed my left eye.

"We're leaving in an hour. You should get ready." He said.

I realized he was shirtless. "Why are you shirtless? It's so cold."

"I was just about to put on a fresh shirt before I realized the time." He told me and extended his hand to help me get out of bed.

I was so close to him that I could feel his hot breath warming my freezing body.

"I love you." I muttered absentmindedly.

He smiled and gave me a kiss.

"I'll get ready." I told him with a smile.

I took a hot bath and put on my light blue and white striped shirt, white shorts with suspenders, my white Vans and my light blue beanie. I let my hair go natural again.

We went downstairs and I found Olivia in a pink and white striped hoody, white skirt with a white belt and white ballet flats. Honestly, her outfit made her look really cute.

Mo wore a strapped aquamarine shirt, purple leather jacket, blue jeans and brown ankle boots. If you must know, Scott was drooling.

"Good morning you two." Olivia greeted us.

Scott yawned beside Mo and I could see that Wen's face was about to fall in his oatmeal.

Olivia snapped his fingers in front of Wen's face and his eyes popped open. I laughed my ass off.

"Hello everybody!" Mrs. Brennigan greeted us.

We all said those very soft good mornings.

"Hurry if you wanna take a nap in the tour bus. We need to go to Boston and meet a few people." She said.

"Who?" Mo asked before putting a fork with waffles in her mouth.

"There are 2 girls auditioning to be your opening act for your Boston show. You guys will be the judge on who will be your opening act." She explained.

"Cool! I've always wanted to be a judge." I said before taking a sip of my OJ.

"Then hurry!" Mrs. Brennigan rushed us and we went to the tour bus as she checked us out of the hotel.

I lay on my bed and yawned.

"You tired Stellbell?" Charlie asked me.

"Yup. Hand me a lemonade, it's like coffee to me." I commanded him.

He rolled his eyes and did as he was told.

I thanked him as he handed it to me. I drank it and did the usual pucker face.

I threw away the empty can and lay back in my bed. Then, I fell asleep.

By the time I woke up, we were arriving in Boston in 10 minutes.

I saw that only Charlie was awake.

"Hey." He greeted me.

"Why aren't you asleep?" I asked him.

"I was asleep. Then I woke up so I started watching you sleep. You looked like an angel by the way." Charlie told me.

A light pink blush crept onto my cheeks. "Wow, guardian angel."

"I'll always be your guardian angel." He said.

"Aww…" I heard Mo and Olivia.

"I guess we're not the only ones awake." I said and looked underneath my bunk to see them pretending to be fast asleep.

"I can see right through the both of you." I told them.

"Jig's up Liv." Mo said and they both sat up.

"So those two guys are really asleep?" I said, reffering to Scott and Wen.

Wen snored so loud it filled up the whole bus. Olivia laughed until she fell to the floor.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said with a small nod.

"Mo." Scott said in his sleep.

Mo blushed a deep scarlet and I chuckled.

"We're here." Mrs. Brennigan told us.

Olivia shook Wen and Scott awake.

"OLIVIA!" Wen shouted as he sat up.

Olivia raised her eyebrow at him and Wen looked sheepish.

"What was that about bro?" Scott rubbed his head like he was having a headache.

"Hey, you said my name in your sleep. What were you dreaming about in that head of yours?" Mo asked him.

Scott's eyes widened and he looked away. I had a slightly amused look on my face.

We exited the tour bus and quickly put our stuff in our hotel rooms.

"Hurry everyone. The girls are here." Mrs. Brennigan told us.

When we entered the lobby,Mrs. Brennigan called two very different girls to meet us.

"Hello." A girl in a dress with a light pink top, black sash and fuschia pink skirt wth long black hair in a pink headband that looked about as old as I was greeted us with her high-pitched voice. "I'm Krissy Shay. Nice to meet you."

She shook hands with us. She seemed like a bubbly person. Someone who was a flirt and was on a different bubbly level than Olivia.

"Hey." The other girl was in a aqua blue shirt with a big black belt in the middle, black jeans and black vans and she had shoulder length purple hair. PURPLE. She seemed even more rebellious than I was but much younger. "I'm Nichole Fall. I love your music by the way."

We introduced ourselves to them.

"So will we have the audition now?' Nichole asked Mrs. Brennigan.

She nodded.

"Yay! I've been waiting for this moment for so long." Krissy clapped her hands then put one hand on her waist.

We took 2 separate vans to an empty club called, "Rock Me Outta Here!".

Krissy went first. She got up on the stage.

"So what song will you sing?" Mrs. Brennigan

"I wanna sing I Don't Wanna Dance by Hey Monday." She said and flipped her hair. It sorta annoyed me.

As the beat began to play, she took the mic from the stand.

_Oh,oh,oh,oh. Take me ho-oh-oh-oh-oh-ooooh-me,  
>You, you hit with me a break and now you're back for more.<br>Your song's the same.  
>Leave me with all the blame (all the blame).<br>I don't have time for another game_

Krissy was actually a pretty good singer but I didn't hear much passion.

_I don't wanna dance so don't you ask me, babe.  
>I don't wanna dance. You blew your chance to rock my night away.<br>I want some fun. Boy you're so not the one.  
>I don't wanna dance so let it go. You'll never take me home.<br>Take me hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ome, take me hoo-oo-o-oo-ome__._

She walked around the stage holding her skirt. She seemed pretty confident.

_Talk to me without a sound 'cause you were such a tool.  
>Who's sorry now? You, you're shaking on the floor.<br>Watch me walking out the door_

She twirled around, flipped her hair and I spotted her winking at Charlie. I suddenly felt a bit of hated for the girl.

_I don't wanna dance so don't you ask me, babe.  
>I don't wanna dance. You blew your chance to rock my night away.<br>I want some fun. Boy you're so not the one.  
>I don't wanna dance so let it go. You'll never take me home.<br>Take me hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ome, take me hoo-oo-o-oo-ome__._

She sat on the edge of the stage with her elbow on her knee as if she was posing. There was something about her that just made me dislike her. Well, other than the fact that she winked at Charlie.

_Don't tell the DJ to hit rewind. Tonight, there's no you and me.  
>Don't play that record.<br>Don't waste your time__.  
><em>_You, you threw it all away._

She stood up again and twirled around the stage. I seriously wanted that mic to not be wireless.

_I don't wanna dance so don't you ask me, babe.  
>I don't wanna dance. You blew your chance to rock my night away.<br>I want some fun. Boy you're so not the one.  
>I don't wanna dance so let it go.<br>You'll never take me home. _

_Take me hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ome. I dont wanna dance!  
>Take me ho-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ome, I dont wanna dance!<br>Take me ho-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ome, I dont wanna dance!  
>Take me ho-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ome.<em>

Everyone clapped their hands for her. I clapped like I was bored or something.

She sat beside me. "You didn't like my performance Stella?"

"No, I loved it." I lied to her.

"Your turn Nichole." Mrs. Brennigan said.

Nichole got up on stage and the stagelights really brought out that purple in her hair.

"Play me Fixed at Zero by Versaemerge." She said.

She bowed her head low, took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. I could tell she suffered from stage fright like Olivia even if she didn't look like it at first.

_This doesn't make much sense.  
>Think far out but I'm still locked up.<br>I'm still lost, walk in circles.  
>The floor swallowed me up.<br>Oh, there's no where to go._

Nichole had an extremely beautiful voice. Her voice was an alto and it have no words to describe the beauty in her voice.

_There's a vulture on my shoulder and he's telling me to give in.  
>Always hissing right in my ear like it's coming from my own head.<br>It's got me fixed up, trying not to give up.  
>Tell me there's a way to get out of here.<br>Fixed at zero._

She got the mic from the stand and began walking around the stage. I realized that she was actually very pretty for someone who was younger.

_I've learned to talk with my fingers.  
>The only voice that wakes my ears.<br>Oh make my bones do something.  
>Ever wanna jump out your skin.<br>Anticipating till the sidewalk ends.  
>There's no where to go.<em>

She began to headbang to the beat. She seemed like a hardcore rocker.

_There's a vulture on my shoulder and he's telling me to give in.  
>Always hissing right in my ear like it's coming from my own head.<br>It's got me fixed up, trying not to give up.  
>Tell me there's a way to get out of here.<br>Fixed at zero._

You could tell how passionate she was. Simply the way she sang and moved about the stage as if no one was there proved that all that just came to her naturally. She wasn't like Krissy. She didn't care what she was doing as she sang.

_There's a vulture on my shoulder and he's telling me to give in.  
>Always hissing right in my ear like it's coming from my own head.<br>It's got me fixed up, trying not to give up.  
>Tell me there's a way to get out of here.<br>Fixed at zero. Fixed at zero! I'm fixed at zero!_

She jumped off the stage for an effect and everyone applauded. Well, except Krissy.

She beamed and put the mic back in the stand.

"Was I good?" She asked us.

"More like better than best." I answered her and she beamed.

We went back to the hotel and I was about to go out of my room for dinner when I heard Krissy and Nichole's voices in the hall. I decided to 'overhear' their conversation.

"Why would they pick a goth chick like you?" Krissy said.

"I may be goth Krissy but that doesn't mean I wanna fight you." Nichole tried to walk away but Krissy pulled her back in.

"You're not running away. I bet they were just being nice to you because all I heard from your lips was a sick seal." She insulted her.

I scoffed. Fortuantely, they didn't hear me. Nichole worse than Krissy? As if.

"I'm not perfect, I know that." Nichole said.

"No way will they pick you." I really wanted to punch Krissy in the gut.

"You know what, there's no use in trying to insult me because we both know that you're only insulting me because you know you were worse than I was." GO NICHOLE! FIGHT FOR THIS!

Krissy turned on her heel and walked away.

I heard the door beside my room slam. I needed to talk to Nichole before she did something drastic. FAST.

**Okay, so obviously I'm much like Nichole (I named her Nichole because Hayley Williams name is Hayley Nichole Williams). People say I have a great voice (I DON'T BELIEVE THEM EVEN IF A PROFESSIONAL SINGER SAID IT. MY FACE WAS ALL WHAT THE HELL WHEN THEY SAID IT) and adults say that when I grow older, I'm gonna be way beautiful (I DON'T BELIEVE THAT EITHER) but I'm sensitive, like to dye my hair, goth and tough on the outside like Nichole. I know someone like Krissy which is just torture. Anyway, will now write chapter 10. Hope you guys will like it.**


	10. Comfort & Decisions

**If you're wondering why I have lots of updates, I used the time I didn't have internet to write a lot of chapters. Here comes the disclaimer and the claimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth but I own my new song, Doesn't Matter.**

_**Stella's POV**_

I knocked on her door.

"Come in." I heard her say. She sounded like she'd already began crying.

"Hey." I greeted her. Despite the now tear-stained face and slightly red eyes, she still looked like the Nichole who was passionate and was better than Krissy in so many ways.

"What do you want?" She asked me.

"I overheard." I told her as I sat down on her bed with her.

"Go ahead and rat her out for all I care. If you pity me and pick me because of it, I don't wanna open for your band. She was probably right anyway." Nichole said with a sigh.

I shook my head. "Don't you know how wonderful you are Nichole? You're everything that Lemonade Mouth is and more. You're the band combined into one person and I don't need to rat her out for you to be picked because I'm pretty sure that everyone else thinks you're so much better."

Nichole looked at me and I saw something new in her eyes: Hope. "You really think so?" She said with a sniffle.

"I know so. Now get a pen and some paper. You know how to write songs?" I asked her.

"I've lived most of my life writing songs." She told me.

I grabbed the guitar and helped her write the song.

_I'm not a beauty queen who just struts on the street  
>All I wanna follow is my heartbeat<br>Stop telling me I'll always be a nobody  
>We both know that I'm meant to become somebody<em>

_If you only knew that I could do what you can  
>If you only knew I could score a ten<br>There's so much you don't know  
>But I'll let my light show<em>

Her voice blended perfectly with the guitar.

_I'm not perfect I know  
>But to me It doesn't matter<br>I'm not for show  
>I try my best to tell myself you're not perfect too<br>I'm pretty sure you torture me because you know it too_

I could hear the passion in her voice. I was amazed that Mrs. Brennigan had told me that this girl was only 13.

_Stop tripping me 'cause I'm way too stoked  
>You're not the boss of me you bloke<br>I'm gonna go all out and let go of every fear  
>Because I'm already here<em>

_I'm gonna show the world that this is where I'm meant to be  
>There's nothing that I can't make them see<br>Everything's in place now  
>I'll be the one to take a bow<em>

I planned to make this girl's dreams come true. This girl had a voice that could amaze people and I intended to do just that.

_I'm not perfect I know  
>But to me It doesn't matter<br>I'm not for show  
>I try my best to tell myself you're not perfect too<br>I'm pretty sure you torture me because you know it too_

For someone who was 3 years younger than me, she was pretty much a virtuoso.

_You can take everything away from me  
>But you can't take music from my heart<br>First of all, you can't take it because it's something you can't see  
>Lastly, this is only the start<em>

She was making the real magic. I was merely helping.

_I'm not perfect I know  
>But to me It doesn't matter<br>I'm not for show  
>I try my best to tell myself you're not perfect too<br>I'm pretty sure you torture me because you know it too_

She faced me. "You seriously think I'm better than Krissy?"

I smiled and nodded. "You really need tostop doubting and asking me that."

She giggled. "I have to go with everyone else and see who wins your little showdown." I told her.

She nodded. "I'll be prepared for Krissy the next time I see her."

I left the room and went downstairs.

"So have we decided on anyone yet?" I asked them as I pulled out a seat next to Mo and Charlie.

"We were just about to start voting." Olivia said.

"Who are you for Charlie?" Mrs. Brennigan asked.

"Nichole of course. That girl's got some power." Charlie said. I could have knocked him to the ground and kissed him then and there but I decided against it.

Mrs. Brennigan nodded and took note of his vote. "How about you Wen?"

"Nichole too. That girl's got both spunk and game." He said.

Mrs. Brennigan took note of his vote as well and pointed the pen at Scott.

"I'm also for Nichole. She's much more talented." Scott said.

I did a fist pump under the table and Charlie spotted me. I smiled sheepishly and he shook his head and rolled his eyes

Mrs. Brennigan pointed to Olivia.

"Nichole. I think she can make it far and maybe we can be the springboard to fame." Olivia said with a smile.

"Very well said Olivia." I complimented her.

"How about you Stella?" Mrs. Brennigan asked me.

"Nichole of course! The girl has passion, passion that we can't afford to waste." I answered as fast as I could.

Mrs. Brennigan then looked at Mo.

"I vote for Krissy." She said.

Everyone at the table gasped.

"I'm just voting for her because I pity her." Mo raised her hands up in front of her.

I breathed a sigh of relief knowing that that was her reason.

"Obviously, Nichole wins. You guys go break the news to them and I'll go call Nichole and Krissy's parents." Mrs. Brennigan left us.

"Okay, let's split up three by three. Girls will get Nichole and boys will get Krissy." Olivia said.

Wen groaned. "Why do we get Krissy?"

"Because I said so." Olivia said through gritted teeth and Wen got the message.

We began to walk to Nichole's room.

"I wish I could do that to Scott." Mo said.

"It's easy. Just grit your teeth and glare at him iand he'll do everything you want." Olivia told her.

I knocked on Nichole's door.

"Come in and be quick about it." I heard her voice on the other side.

I opened the door to her room and she was on her bed wearing something else now. She wore a navy blue cardigan, a black dress knee length dress with a white sash and white flats.

"Okay, where's Nichole and what have you done to her?" I said.

She rolled her eyes. "After our little 'pep talk', I decided to change into something that made me look like I was happy. I still have my spikes though." She said and showed me a bracelet on her wrist with rhinestones and small spikes.

"Why do you wear that?" Mo asked her.

"I hate it when people drag me by the wrists." Nichole said.

"Well you shouldn't have worn your spikes because the votings done and we wanted to drag you downstairs." Olivia said.

Nichole bit her lip. "I seriously hope I won."

I smiled. "Let's go downstairs and found out." I extended my hand for her to take and she did. She was just an inch smaller than me.

"Thank you Stella." She said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For bringing me up when I was down." She answered and I smiled at hr.

We went downstairs and found the boys there with Krissy who wore a short white dress with a light pink rose on it.

"So what's the decision?" Krissy asked with her arms crossed. She seemed impatient.

Nichole looked hopeful. I could see her fingers crossed under the table and she smiled at me nervously.

"I don't know how to say this Krissy but let's just keep it short and simple." Mo said.

"Oh you lost boo hoo." I said wanting to speed up the process.

Krissy looked shellshocked and Nichole beamed.

Krissy covered her hands with her face and sobbed.

Nichole pitied her, stood up and began rubbing her back. "There are so many opportunities out there. You know someone can make you a star. You weren't half bad." She said in a soothing voice.

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU CHEATING BITCH!" Krissy shouted at her and ran to her room, tears trailing behind her like thread.

"Oh no." Nichole covered her hands with her face as well, looked up and groaned.

"it's not your fault she lost." Liv told her in an even more soothing and comforting voice.

"We chose you because you were more talented and extremely passionate." Charlie said.

"Yeah, she wasn't as good as you." I agreed.

"Thank you." She said and removed her hands from her face.

Suddenly, we heard a shot and a high-pitched scream from a familiar high-pitched voice.

**Uh oh. This story is about to take an unexpected turn because of Nichole and Krissy. Nichole will have 2 more chapters but she won't be too big on chapter 12. Chapter 11 will be pretty tragic. YAY! Updating again which makes me happy. Just keep reviewing and I might post by tomorrow. MAYBE.**


	11. A Tragedy

**Here comes some tragedy. Every story has to have tragedies. You should go back to chapter 10 and say goodbye before Krissy before this. I might cry while writing this chapter. Anyway, I don't own Lemonade Mouth, Within Me by Lacuna Coil and When It Rains by Paramore (this song makes me cry whenever I hear it).**

_**Stella's POV**_

We stayed in Boston longer than we thought. We stayed in Boston for 3 more days and you know why?

Krissy did suicide.

_~Flashback~_

_We all rushed to the 3__rd__ floor where Krissy stayed. The door was locked but me and Charlie were able to kick it down._

"_No." I said softly and buried my head in Charlie's chest._

_Krissy's body was on the floor covered in blood. She had shot herself in the chest and there was a note on the table beside her body._

_Nichole's voice quivered as she read it aloud. "Say goodbye to me. If Nichole won, my life isn't worth living. If Lemonade Mouth doesn't think I'm better than THAT, then I just wanna die. I'll probably never be famous and reach my dream. Tell my parents I love them and my boyfriend, Ray Beech, that he's amazing and I'm sorry that I'm leaving him like this."_

"_R-ray?" Mo stuttered through the tears._

"_She was Ray's girlfriend." I said as Nichole fell to the floor and sobbed beside Krissy's body._

"_This is all my fault." Nichole wept and tears began to fall from my eyes as well._

_We called the ambulance a while later but I knew they'd be of no help. She was blue right after we found her so I'm sure that she was dead. I didn't really like her but I didn't want her to die either._

"_Blame me for everything." Nichole said and left the hospital and ran to a diner across the road._

_I tried to run after her but Charlie held me back. "Let her go. She needs time to herself."_

"_She didn't do anything Charlie. She should stop blaming herself." I told him._

_He looked at my tearstained face and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. Even if he was silent, I understood._

_I nodded and he walked me back to the room where Krissy's body lay with a sheet over her head._

_~End of Flashback~_

The funeral was arranged in Boston. Her parents arrived and sobbed beside her bed.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Mrs. Shay. It's my fault." Nichole said and shook her head.

Surprisingly, Mrs. Shay grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. Nichole was startled and squeaked a little.

"It's our fault for getting her hopes up too high." Mrs. Shay said and Nichole let the tears fall and hugged her.

The funeral happened the next day. The day after that was the concert. She was about to be buried at Bluehill cemetery.

I wore a black sleeveless dress with black lace on the bottom and a black sash. I put on a jacket and white scarf since it was cold and my black heels. I made my hair feathered and put an earring with a black feather instead of the usual peacock.

Olivia wore a black puffy sleeved dress with a white bow and more white bows on the bottom with black espadrilles. She tried to make sure her face didn't look puffy with some make-up but was unsuccesful so she just straightened her hair and tried to hide her face a little.

Mo wore a dress with an aqua top and black pencil skirt and a black blazer with black flats. Her hair was wavy and she looked sadder than I'd ever seen her.

We went to the Bluehill cemetery and Charlie put his arm around me. "Why'd this have to happen Charlie?"

"Someone had to get hurt and we never knew she'd take her own life. Maybe it's fate or maybe it was just her." He told me and I put my head on his shoulder.

Once we arrived, there were instruments set up, ready for us to play. I stood on the podium.

"Our band prepared a song for Krissy. She wasn't a bad singer and I regret not being insensitive and it's lead to this. I'm truly sorry." I said.

Wen and Olivia were singing this song and I teared up as Wen began to sing.

_Something about you__  
><em>_That makes me feel bad__  
><em>_I wasn't there when a thin line__  
><em>_Destroyed your soul_

Wen did well but his voice cracked at the last word. He looked down and I saw him wipe a tear off his face.

_I search every corner  
>There's nowhere to hide<em>_  
><em>_How I feel ignorance__  
><em>_Sacrifice some days it's harder__  
><em>_Let's face it, it's all about me__  
><em>_Deeply into your own___

_Deep within me__  
><em>_Life's crawling and wasting my days__  
><em>_Another night gone and I know there will be another way__  
><em>_I'm leading myself to be free__  
><em>_In this eternal goodbye_

Olivia handed Scott and Mo the mic and she got Mo's bass and Wen got Scott's guitar.

_Something about you will make me stronger__  
><em>_Now I'm aware when a man falls rebound, my fault_

Scott sang and Mo was on the verge of tears. Luckily, this was music so she could go on and let go of herself.

_I search every corner__  
><em>_Just nowhere to hide__  
><em>_How I feel ignorance__  
><em>_Sacrifice some days it's harder__  
><em>_Let's face it, it's all about me__  
><em>_Deeply into your own___

_Deep within me__  
><em>_Life's crawling and wasting my days__  
><em>_Another night gone and I know there will be another way__  
><em>_I'm leading myself to be free__  
><em>_In this eternal goodbye_

Mo handed me the mic and I handed her my guitar and Scott went behind Charlie's drums for him.

_Here I wanna be__  
><em>_No more lies!_

I sang alone and tried my best to let go of all the pain. It was not Nichole's fault. It was mine. Charlie could say it wasn't but I knew better. I tried to let go of it and partly succeeded.

_Deep within me__  
><em>_Life's crawling and wasting my days__  
><em>_Another night gone and I know there will be another way__  
><em>_I'm leading myself to be free__  
><em>_In this eternal goodbye.._

Charlie and I sang a duet and the song finished. Some of the crowd appaluded and others sobbed.

Nichole came up to the podium next wearing a simple black dress with a white sash. Her face was tearstained but she put some make-up to try to hide it.

"Me and my band, the Femme Fatale, would like to play a song I wrote." She said as I sat down.

Four girls the same age as her stood up and approached the instruments.

Her friends, Angel, Lexie, Mari and Belle, came into town for the funeral. They had a band called the Femme Fatale but I hadn't heard them yet. It had become part of the deal for the opening act. She would be playing with her band the next day.

There was a small instrumental in the beginning of the song.

_And when it rains__  
><em>_On this side of town it touches everything__  
><em>_Just say it again and mean it__  
><em>_We don't miss a thing_

_You made yourself a bed__  
><em>_At the bottom of the blackest hole__  
><em>_And convinced yourself that it's not the reason__  
><em>_You don't see the sun anymore_

Here was who played what instrument: Lexie, lead guitar and backup vocals, Mari, rhythm guitar, Belle, drums, Angel, keyboard and Nichole, lead vocals.

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?__  
><em>_Oh I, I never saw it coming__  
><em>_Oh, oh, I need the ending__  
><em>_So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?__  
><em>

You could hear the fresh sadness in Nichole's voice. Her eyes were welled up with tears and the rest of her bandmates looked like they had heavy hearts.

_And when it rains__  
><em>_Will you always find an escape?__  
><em>_Just running away__  
><em>_From all of the ones who love you__  
><em>_From everything___

_You made yourself a bed__  
><em>_At the bottom of the blackest hole__  
><em>_And you'll sleep 'til May and you'll say__  
><em>_That you don't want to see the sun anymore_

Tears began to fall as she sang but she kept her voice steady. I realized that her band was so amazing. Sad but in control. I admired how determined and skillful they were. I was proud to be Nichole's role model and to be part of the band that inspired this band.

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?__  
><em>_Oh I, I never saw it coming__  
><em>_Oh, oh, I need the ending__  
><em>_So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_

The sobs began to grow louder and Nichole let the tears flow as free as a waterfall.

_Take your time__  
><em>_Take my time___

_Take these chances to turn it around__  
><em>_(Take your time)__  
><em>_Just take these chances, we'll make it somehow__  
><em>_And take these chances to turn it around__  
><em>_(Take my)__  
><em>_Just turn it around_

As the music played, Krissy's mother walked over to her daughter's casket, kissed two of her fingers and placed them on top of the casket.

_And oh, how could you do it?__  
><em>_Oh I, I never saw it coming__  
><em>_Oh, oh, how could you do it?__  
><em>_Oh I, I never saw it coming___

_Oh, oh, how could you do it?__  
><em>_Oh I, I never saw it coming__  
><em>_Oh, oh I need an ending__  
><em>_So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?___

_You can take your time__  
><em>_Take my time_

The song finished and Nichole hugged her bandmates.

Her body was buried and I hugged Charlie tight.

"Charlie?" I whispered in his ear.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Maybe there's still some good left in the world." I said and smiled sadly.

"As long as our love exists, there will be." He said and I felt better than I had those past 2 days.

**This chapter is way earlier than expected. Will update again tomorrow if I have the time so I probably will because I don't have a life. This chapter broke my heart. When It Rains and Within Me are two beautiful songs both about death and it felt so right. GTG! DINNER TIME!**


	12. Lifting a Song to the Heavens

**Here comes the concert and RAY DRAMA. This will be pretty long because of Ray and there are 4 songs. Here's the boring part of my notes. I don't own Lemonade Mouth, Let the Flames Begin and For a Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic by Paramore, Breakthrough and My Immortal by Evanescence.**

_**Charlie's POV**_

It was the morning of the concert. I put on a pair of jeans and a blue shirt.

"Good morning Stellbell." I greeted her as she fell off the bed.

She sat up and rubbed her head. "I need to stop doing that."

"You got that right." I muttered under my breath and she stood up and punched me playfully.

Her eyes were still slightly puffy. "Why are you staring at me?" She asked after a while.

"Were you crying in bed last night?" I questioned her.

She sighed. "It was a funeral. It's not like I wouldn't cry."

I held both her hands and smiled at her. "My sweet Stella shouldn't cry, she should be happy because I love her."

She hugged me tight and I smiled to myself. It felt so good to have a girl that was so wonderful and perfect for me.

"I'll go freshen up." She said as she let go. I nodded and she went to the bathroom carrying her things.

There was a knock on the door. I wondered who it was.

It was the last person I expected to see looking like a wreck.

Ray Beech.

_**Stella's POV**_

I put on a blue shirt, a plaid purple jacket, royal blue jeans, a purple scarf and purple sneakers. My hair was in it's usual style and I looked at myself in the mirror feeling like I didn't need anything to look good to Charlie.

I opened the door and my eyes widened as I saw who had just entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Ray.

"I found out about Krissy." He said, his eyes bloodshot.

"How?" Charlie questioned him.

"Her parents talked to me. They knew I really loved Krissy. She was my date to the End of Fall ball." He told us.

"Why'd she have to audition for us if you were her girlfriend?" I asked him.

"I told her to go for it. I was extremely supportive of her. I never felt as good as I did when I was with her." He said, his voice hoarse.

I could tell that he really loved Krissy. There was something in his voice that I couldn't put my finger on. It was the way I talked when I talked about Charlie.

He sat on my bed and buried his head in his hands. I pitied him and sat beside him.

"I know how it feels like to love Ray." I said to him and I glanced at Charlie who had a small smile on his face. "But sometimes, letting go of it could mean that the person loved you but they needed to go."

Surprisingly, he looked at me and hugged me like we'd been friends for years.

"Thank you." He said and I hugged him back.

He let go and I stood up. "Now come with me and Charlie to get breakfast."

Ray smiled as if he was no longer used to it and nodded.

We told the others what had happened and they looked very sorry for him.

"Dude, if you loved a girl that much, I'm pretty sure she knew it." Scott said and pat his back.

Ray smiled at him. "You're probably right."

That was the first day that I actually enjoyed seeing Ray.

**That night…**

The concert was about to start and Nichole just came out of the dressing room wearing black jeans, black sneakers, a white fit shirt with black writing and her usually spiky bracelets. Her purple hair was down and she looked simple and rock worthy.

"Knock them dead." I told her and her band as they went out on stage.

"HELLO BOSTON!" Her voice quivered slightly and I could tell she was nervous.

"We're the Femme Fatale and we're here to get you pumped up before Lemonade Mouth. So here we go!"

_Just talk yourself up__  
><em>_And tear yourself down__  
><em>_You've hit your one wall__  
><em>_Now find a way around__  
><em>_Well what's the problem?__  
><em>_You've got a lot of nerve_

The crowd cheered for her and I was so happy that I could be part of making not only one person's dreams come true but also her whole band's dream.

_So what did you think I would say?__  
><em>_No you can't run away, no you can't run away__  
><em>_So what did you think I would say?__  
><em>_No you can't run away, no you can't run away__  
><em>_You wouldn't___

_I never wanted to say this__  
><em>_You never wanted to stay__  
><em>_I put my faith in you, so much faith__  
><em>_And then you just threw it away__  
><em>_You threw it away_

She headbanged and walked around the stage and the amps were practically bursting.

_I'm not so naive__  
><em>_My sorry eyes can see__  
><em>_The way you fight shy__  
><em>_Of almost everything__  
><em>_Well, if you give up__  
><em>_You'll get what you deserve_

The stage lights began to bring her purple hair out just a little more.

"They're even more amazing in front of a huge crowd." Wen said.

"Especially for someone who suffers from stage fright." Olivia said. Knowing that she suffered the same problem, I was sure she was right.

_So what'd you think I would say?__  
><em>_No you can't run away, no you can't run away__  
><em>_So what did you think I would say?__  
><em>_No you can't run away, no you can't run away__  
><em>_You wouldn't___

_I never wanted to say this__  
><em>_You never wanted to stay__  
><em>_I put my faith in you, so much faith__  
><em>_And then you just threw it away__  
><em>_You threw it away_

Everyone began dancing around backstage, including me.

"THIS ROCKS!" I exclaimed and Charlie looked like he approved of the hyperness.

_You were finished long before__  
><em>_We had even seen the start__  
><em>_Why don't you stand up, be a man about it?__  
><em>_Fight with your bare hands about it now_

Nichole put her hand on Lexie's shoulder and headbanged with her.

_I never wanted to say this__  
><em>_You never wanted to stay, well did you?__  
><em>_I put my faith in you, so much faith__  
><em>_And then you just threw it away___

_I never wanted to say this__  
><em>_You never wanted to stay__  
><em>_I put my faith in you, so much faith__  
><em>_And then you just threw it away_

Lexie ended the song with a powerful chord and the people screamed for more. The crowd was beginning to get pumped.

"So here's our next song that we put up on the internet last month. This one's called Let the Flames Begin and we hope you'll like it." Nichole said.

_What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things.__  
><em>_A memory remains just a tiny spark.__  
><em>_I give it all my oxygen,__  
><em>_to let the flames begin.__  
><em>_to let the flames begin._

It was like all the anxiousness and worry that she had when she came on stage just left like it was blown away by a big fan (I'm not good at similies).

_Oh, glory.__  
><em>_Oh, glory.__  
><em>_This is how we'll dance when,__  
><em>_When they try to take us down.__  
><em>_This is what we'll be.__  
><em>_Oh, glory._

Her voice sounded even more powerful when she sang this song and just doing what she loved and what her band loved made it seem like they needed nothing but music and oxygen.

_Somewhere weakness is our strength,__  
><em>_And I'll die searching for it.__  
><em>_I can't let myself regret such selfishness.__  
><em>_My pain and all the trouble caused,__  
><em>_No matter how long__  
><em>_I believe that there's hope__  
><em>_Buried beneath it all and__  
><em>_Hiding beneath it all, and__  
><em>_Growing beneath it all, and..._

Olivia stood there in awe and I waved a hand in front of her face.

"I need to ask that girl to help me out with my singing." She said and I laughed.

"Olivia, I'm not saying she's worse or you're worse. I'm saying that you two are on different levels. But yes, she is amazing." Mo told her.

I couldn't help but agree.

_This is how we'll dance when,__  
><em>_When they try to take us down__  
><em>_This is how we'll sing it.__  
><em>_This is how we'll stand when__  
><em>_When they burn our houses down.__  
><em>_This is what will be.__  
><em>_Oh, glory._

"This song sounds like rebellion. Guess I rubbed off on her." I said with a shrug.

"She was already more rebellious when you met her Stella." Wen said.

"But I still rubbed off on her." I said and Charlie chuckled.

_Reaching as I sink down into light.__  
><em>_Reaching as I sink down into light.___

_This is how we'll dance when,__  
><em>_When they try to take us down__  
><em>_This is how we'll sing it.__  
><em>_This is how we'll stand when,__  
><em>_When they burn our houses down.__  
><em>_This is what we'll be.__  
><em>_Oh, glory._

The song finished and Nichole took a deep breath and fixed her hair a bit.

"Thank you Boston and here comes the band you've been waiting for, LEMONADE MOUTH!" Nichole said.

That was our cue.

I stepped onto the stage and waved to the crowd.

"COME ON EVERYBODY!" I said and the crowd cheered as Breakthrough began to play.

_Ooh yeah, mmmm__  
><em>_Breakthrough___

_Up, down, spinnin' all around__  
><em>_Fly, high, fallin' to the ground__  
><em>_Sometimes dreams can feel so far away_

_Time, keeps, skippin' out a beat__  
><em>_Left, right, trippin' on your feet__  
><em>_Life is like a string of cloudy days_

We danced around the stage and I held out my hand to be touched by the string of people in front.

_Sometimes it's raisin' your voice__  
><em>_Sometimes it's makin' some noise__  
><em>_Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong__  
><em>_Whenever you can't see the light__  
><em>_Whenever there's no end in sight__  
><em>_Keep on, keep on movin' on__  
><em>_Keep on movin' on_

I sang my solo and the crowd cheered as I walked over to Olivia and Mo and we began to sing in unison.

_Here comes a breakthrough__  
><em>_Here comes a day__  
><em>_Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it__  
><em>_So don't let it get away__  
><em>_It's all about a breakthrough__  
><em>_Just turn the page__  
><em>_Cause everyday I'm getting closer__  
><em>_Life is just a rollercoaster_

I climbed up a ladder and stayed there just holding the mic and pumping up the crowd as I waved with the mic in my hand.

_Shake it, till you make it__  
><em>_Till you break it out__  
><em>_Don't stop till you break it out__  
><em>_Shake it, till you make it__  
><em>_Till you break it out__  
><em>_Don't stop till you break it out___

_Stop, still, take another breath__  
><em>_Road block, move it to the left__  
><em>_Get around whatever's in your way___

_Heartbreak, pick up all the pieces__  
><em>_Don't stop dancin' in the bleachers__  
><em>_It's gonna be your turn to play__  
><em>_Gonna be your turn to play_

I jumped off the ladder.

"WHOO!" I shouted and I could hear the people cheer louder as I took time to catch my breath.

_Sometimes it's raisin' your voice__  
><em>_Sometimes it's makin' some noise__  
><em>_Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong__  
><em>_Whenever you can't see the light__  
><em>_Whenever there's no end in sight__  
><em>_Keep on, keep on movin' on__  
><em>_Keep on movin' on_

I sang my solo again and walked over to Charlie's drumset where I sat at an amp close to it.

_Here comes a breakthrough__  
><em>_Here comes a day__  
><em>_Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it__  
><em>_So don't let it get away__  
><em>_It's all about a breakthrough__  
><em>_Just turn the page__  
><em>_Cause everyday I'm getting closer__  
><em>_Life is just a rollercoaster_

Olivia and Mo were dancing up front as I caught some of my breath.

I climbed up on a set of steps near Charlie and did the dances they taught me as Wen went up front to get ready for his rap.

_You can see it in the blind sight__  
><em>_Movin' through the limelight__  
><em>_Groovin' to the music imma use it when the time's right__  
><em>_Hoping I can do it through the shadows, I can shine bright__  
><em>_Usually a life is one shot and this is our night!__  
><em>_Listen to the rhythm we givin' and it'll make you__  
><em>_Start pushin' through barriers, it'll take you__  
><em>_Wherever that you wanna go, never too late to__  
><em>_Keep pushing till you breakthrough_

I stood up and put my hand on Charlie's shoulder as the music began to slow.

_Sometimes it's raisin' your voice__  
><em>_Sometimes it's makin' some noise__  
><em>_Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong__  
><em>_Whenever you can't see the light__  
><em>_Whenever there's no end in sight__  
><em>_Keep on, keep on movin' on__  
><em>_Keep on movin' on_

As much as I hated to leave Charlie, I went to the front to get ready for the big finish.

_Here comes a breakthrough__  
><em>_Here comes a day__  
><em>_Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it__  
><em>_So don't let it get away__  
><em>_It's all about a breakthrough__  
><em>_Just turn the page__  
><em>_Cause everyday I'm getting closer__  
><em>_Life is just a rollercoaster___

_Shake it, till you make it__  
><em>_Till you break it out__  
><em>_Don't stop till you break it out__  
><em>_Shake it, till you make it__  
><em>_Till you break it out__  
><em>_Don't stop till you break it out__  
><em>_Shake it, till you make it__  
><em>_Till you break it out__  
><em>_Don't stop till you break it out__  
><em>_Shake it, till you make it__  
><em>_Till you break it out__  
><em>_Don't stop___

_Here comes a breakthrough_

After a few more songs, Ray went to the stage to sing a little song and hopefully, the crowd would sing with him and the song would reach up to the heavens where his beloved Krissy could hear him. Wen went with him to the stage to play the piano for him. I could see tears in his eyes before he sang.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears__  
><em>_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave__  
><em>_Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

For a guy, Ray was singing the song pretty well. The crowd sang along and tears began to fall from his eyes.

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real__  
><em>_There's just too much that time cannot erase___

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears__  
><em>_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears__  
><em>_And I held your hand through all of these years__  
><em>_But you still have all of me_

I smiled at the fact that Ray was letting it go and letting so many people do it with him. Some people were waving in the air while others cried but all of them sang with him. It was a touching sight.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light__  
><em>_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind__  
><em>_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams__  
><em>_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

That moment, I thought that even Ray who had been mean to me ever since I arrived at Rhode Island deserved to have the real love he had with Krissy.

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real__  
><em>_There's just too much that time cannot erase___

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears__  
><em>_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears__  
><em>_And I held your hand through all of these years__  
><em>_But you still have all of me_

I looked up at Charlie who smiled down at me. I felt so lucky to have him around and held his hand tightly and kissed him.

"Please don't ever leave me Charlie." I told him.

"If I do, then it's the apocalypse." He said and I smiled.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone__  
><em>_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along___

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears__  
><em>_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears__  
><em>_And I held your hand through all of these years__  
><em>_But you still have all of me, me, me_

Life isn't fair but the people you love and love you back will never stop. Deep down, you know that they loved you even if they left you. You can cry your eyes out but you'll never stop loving. It's a fact that brought tears to my eyes.

**Liked it? The ending made me cry. I'm crying right now. This chapter is SOOOOOO long. Anyway, update again tomorrow. REVIEW SO I CAN WRITE FASTER! It works. I hope that if I made you cry, you were more touched than I was.**


	13. Dedicated to You

**BACK AGAIN! Happy Thursday everybody! Before I start writing, Before anything, to an anonymus reviewer who calls herself Tee, thanks for the compliments and I really appreciate it. And to answer both you and glemaondemouthwizards question, THIS WILL NOT END ANYTIME SOON AND I WILL CONTINUE WRITING NO MATTER WHAT. This chapter will go back to Wenlivia and the problems end for them. Sorta. I don't own Lemonade Mouth and Even If It Kills Me by Caitlyn Taylor Love. If you don't know the song, CHECK IT OUT BECAUSE'S IT'S SUPER AWESOME!**

_**Olivia's POV**_

We headed for New Jersey early the next morning.

"So what do we do when we get there?" I asked Mrs. Brennigan in the tour bus.

"You, Mo, Charlie and Stella will have an interview on New Music and Scott and Wen will be going to go to an autograph signing." She answered.

I sighed. Me and Wen would be apart again. I picked up a little notebook I hid in the pillow of my bunk.

Wen held my hand and I smiled at him. "It's not like we won't see each other again Liv."

I drew a circle on top of his hand with his thumb and shrugged. "You never know."

"Don't say that." He said and covered his ears.

I giggled but then we arrived. I sighed once more and grabbed the notebook from my bed and put it in my bag.

The four of us got into a limo and I opened up my notebook.

"I need your help guys." I told them.

"What's up Olivia?" Charlie asked leaning forward.

"I need to sing a song to Wen. You guys know how we're not getting enough time alone right?" I said and they nodded. "I have song that will make m feel better and show him how much I love him and dedicated I am to our relationship."

We learned the song in the car and when they memorized it, we gave each other knuckle touches.

"This means a lot to me guys." I told them before we arrived.

"Why do you think we agreed to do it?" Stella said and we had a group hug.

New Music always presents their acts with an opening song. We were going to play the song I wrote.

"Hi everyone!" The host, Amara Tells, greeted us.

"Hi Amara! I'm a big fan of the show. I'm Mo by the way and this is Stella, Charlie and Olivia." Mo introduced us and shook her hand.

"Okay, you guys set up and I'll begin the introduction out front. Sound good?" Amara said.

We all nodded and went to the part of the set that was behind a red velvet curtain.

"Hello everybody!" We heard Amara say through the curtain.

I held the mic stand and looked back at Stella who nodded.

"Today, we have the band Lemonade Mouth performing for us and we'll also have an interview with them and hopefully get details about what's going on in their lives and the process of their music writing. So here it comes, Lemonade Mouth." She said and the audience applauded.

They began to play the song and I snapped my fingers to the beat.

_Walking down this boulevard of emptiness  
>Lights go out and I fall<br>Black and blue, I should give it all up  
>But I keep coming back for more<em>

I was amazed at how Stella, Charlie and Mo were able to memorize a song in half an hour without even touching their instruments.

_Even if it kills me  
>I'll find a way to you<br>'Cause you make me feel things  
>I need to, I want to<em>

_Even if it kills me  
>I'll come crashing through to you<br>Even if it kills me_

I walked around the stage as I snapped my fingers. My hair was slightly messed up.

_Velvet ropes keep you on the outside  
>I'm reaching out and they lock the doors<br>Light the fuse, I'm gonna blow these walls up  
>'Cause they can't keep me here anymore<em>

I messed up my hair some more and sang with passion and feeling. I wanted to let Wen know that even if we're apart and together for less than an hour a day, I still wanted to be with him.

_Even if it kills me  
>I'll find a way to you<br>'Cause you make me feel things  
>I need to, I want to<em>

_Even if it kills me  
>I'll come crashing through to you<br>Even if it kills me_

I walked through the audience since the mic was wireless and was able to sign a couple of autographs as I sang.

'_Cause I'm not breathing  
>I'm not feeling<br>And without you I'm not living anyway  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

Mo and Stella went back to back as I prolonged anyway. I went back to the stage and took a deep breath before singing the last chorus.

_Even if it kills me  
>I'll find a way to you<br>'Cause you make me feel things  
>I need to, I want to<em>

_Even if it kills me  
>I'll come crashing through to you<br>Even if it kills me_

The song ended and I bowed as the crowd cheered and applauded.

"What an amazing song!" Amara appeared from backstage, applauding like crazy.

We sat down on stools near the instruments and Amara sat down on a big red chair.

"So tell me where you got the inspiration for that song." Amara said.

"Actually, I wrote it because me and Wen Gifford, our keyboard player, are dating but we don't find too much time for each other anymore but I want him to know that I'm dedicated to our relationship and our music." I said.

People in the crowd aww-ed and Amara chuckled. "So how was the learning process of this song?"

I laughed when I heard the question. "It took these guys half an hour to learn the song because we were learning it in the limo as we were heading here."

Amara and the audience laughed. "Well that's quite a way to learn a song."

"How about you're relationship with Scott?" Amara asked Mo.

"Me and Scott are still going strong and we're very happy and I've learned to adjust to our whole rock star lifestyle." Mo answered with a smile.

Amara nodded. "How about you two?"

Stella blushed and Charlie just adjusted his jacket.

I nudged Stella with my shoulder. "Now don't be shy." I teased.

Stella glared at me and looked at Charlie. "Well…"

"Me and Stella are very in love." Charlie said.

Mo and me had amused looks on our face. "Yes we are." Stella managed and the audience laughed.

"Any other details?" Amara said looking amused as well.

"Me and Stella love each other more than anything but we don't have a honeymoon phase because we're best friends and boyfriend and girlfriend at the same time so we keep each other grounded and happy at the same time." Charlie said.

Amara smiled and the interview continued.

The tour bus picked us up an hour later and Scott and Wen weren't inside yet.

"I saw your performance Olivia! It was amazing!" Mrs. Brennigan said with a shriek like she usually did whenever she knew there was a bright future ahead.

"Hey Liv! Check this out!" Mo called me and gestured me to sit beside her on her bunk.

I did so and looked at her laptop and my mouth hung open. Someone posted the video of us playing Even If It Kills Me on Youtube and it was going viral.

Once we picked up Wen and Scott, they told us they had seen the video. Wen pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry that we don't have enough time for each other as we used to Olive but I'm also dedicated to our relationship." He said as he hugged me.

"I know." I said and hugged him back and closed my eyes.

"I love you Olivia." Wen said and I knew it was true.

"I love you more." I told him with a smile.

**Cute? EVEN IF IT KILLS ME IS AWESOME! Please review! Will now go to bed and will write a lot tomorrw because tomorrow is Friday. YAY! Anyway, BYE NOW AND KEEP REVIEWING PEOPLE!**


	14. The Effects of a Hangover

**HI AGAIN! This will be night before the concert and also the night of the concert in one chapter and it'll be very STARLIE! Thank you to the kind words of all my reviewers and my Starlie twin, EverybodyElse027, who is awesome! Please review her story, Stella's diary, so she can update faster and because you'll see how awesome she is. Okay, I don't own Lemonade Mouth, Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum and Stella by All Time Low.**

_**Stella's POV**_

I went back to my room to get changed for a Girls' Night Out. "Hey Stellbell." Charlie greeted me as I entered.

"Hey." I said as I scooped up my things and headed for the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" He asked me and stood up.

"Having a Girls' Night Out by watching a lame chick flick, going late night shopping and having a sleepover in Mo and Olivia's room." I answered him.

"Oh." His face looked crestfallen.

I walked over to him and rubbed his arm. "Charlie, it's just a simple Girls' Night Out and it's not like I don't wanna spend time with you. I just wanna be with the girls. You understand right?"

_**Charlie's POV**_

I understood but I had enough time with the guys and maybe I just needed to let her go. But I needed to do something that night.

Guess… If you guessed I became a half-man half-boy by drinking, then you were right.

I got back to the hotel at 1 AM that night. I went into the bathroom and my mind went blank.

"Charlie." I heard Stella's voice.

"Where am I?" I asked as I sat up.

I looked around and saw the bathroom. I must have collapsed.

"Get up Delgado." Stella said and pulled me to my feet.

"What happened last night?" I asked her as my head throbbed.

"Whoa, whoa. Hold up. Is that alcohol I smell?" She said and looked around.

My eyes widened. "You were out drinking?" Stella questioned me.

"Maybe." I said and looked at my feet.

She hit my arm. "CHARLIE!" She shouted.

"Hey I'm a dude. It's not like I can't." I told her.

"I don't mind if you drink but collapsing on the bathroom floor isn't exactly my ideal way to spend the morning." She said.

I took her hand in mine. "Sorry."

"Just get out of the bathroom and do whaterver you do when you wait for me." She said with an angry tone in her voice. I knew better than to mess with her.

I was getting a horrible hangover and when she came out of the bathroom as I rubbed my temples, she smirked. "That's what you get." She said.

She left the room for breakfast. I needed to fix this little problem. I couldn't forgive myself if Stella would be mad at me for drinking and not being the half responsible boyfriend that she wanted me to be.

An idea went into my head and I wrote a little song.

I texted everyone except Stella to come to my room so that I could show them a song that I wanted to sing to Stella.

"You drank without us?" Scott asked me and Mo glared at him.

"Focus on the problem at hand Scott. I know Stella's still mad at me so help me tonight with this song." I told them.

"So shoot then." Wen said with his arm around Olivia.

**That night…**

After what was supposed to be our last song, I stood up and Olivia handed me the mic. Stella had a confused look on her face.

"Okay guys, me and Stella are having a small fight and I wanna apologize to her by telling her a few things through my song. So here it goes." I said and Stella raised her eyebrow.

_3 p.m., on my feet and staggering__  
><em>_Through misplaced words__  
><em>_And a sinking feeling, I got carried away___

_Sick, sick of sleeping on the floor_

_Another night, another score__  
><em>_I'm jaded, bottles breaking_

Stella sat on an amp giving me a look that said, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

_You're only happy when I'm wasted__  
><em>_I point my finger but I just can't place it__  
><em>_Feels like I'm falling in love__  
><em>_When I'm falling to the bathroom floor___

_I remember how you tasted__  
><em>_I've had you so many times, let's face it__  
><em>_Feels like I'm falling in love alone__  
><em>_Stella, would you take me home?__  
><em>_Stella, would you take me home?_

I saw her smile a little as I said her name. I ran my hand through my hair and touched the hands of the fans up front.

_2 a.m., I'm on a blackout binge again__  
><em>_You know I don't need sleep__  
><em>_And I lost my keys, but I got so many friends___

_And they keep, keep me coming back for more__  
><em>_Another night, another score__  
><em>_I'm faded, bottles breaking_

I headbanged as we began the chorus once more. Stella bit her lip as if wondering whether to forgive me or not.

_You're only happy when I'm wasted__  
><em>_I point my finger but I just can't place it__  
><em>_Feels like I'm falling in love__  
><em>_When I'm falling to the bathroom floor___

_I remember how you tasted__  
><em>_I've had you so many times, let's face it__  
><em>_Feels like I'm falling in love alone__  
><em>_Stella, would you take me home?_

She stood up and I took her hand and twirled her around.

_One more reason, I should never have met you__  
><em>_Just another reason I could never forget you__  
><em>_Down we go__  
><em>_The room's spinning out of control___

_Lose myself in a chemical moment__  
><em>_The night life's taking its toll__  
><em>_That's just the way it goes__  
><em>_Come on, Stella, would you take me home?_

I twirled her around some more and she giggled. It was as if we couldn't see the fans watching us.

_You're only happy when I'm wasted__  
><em>_I point my finger but I just can't place it__  
><em>_Feels like I'm falling in love alone__  
><em>_Stella, would you take me home?___

_You're only happy when I'm wasted__  
><em>_I point my finger but I just can't place it__  
><em>_Feels like I'm falling in love__  
><em>_When I'm falling to the bathroom floor_

I twirled her in and put my arm around her as if claiming her. She nuzzled my neck and I smiled at her.

_I remember how you tasted__  
><em>_I've had you so many times__  
><em>_Feels like I'm falling in love alone__  
><em>_Stella, would you take me home?___

_You're only happy when I'm wasted__  
><em>_I point my finger but I just can't place it__  
><em>_Feels like I'm falling in love__  
><em>_When I'm falling to the bathroom floor___

_I remember how you tasted__  
><em>_I've had you so many times, let's face it_

I twirled her out and pulled her in and let our lips crash onto each other. The crowd cheered but I couldn't hear a thing with my sweet Stella so close and knowing that she had forgiven me.

We broke apart and I still held the mic under my chin. "I love you." I said it softly but it went out and the crowd cheered, screamed and wolf-whistled as they heard those 3 special words.

She turned around. "I'd like to sing a song with Charlie. One that the crowd knows and that the band knows. Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum."

Stella nodded towards Wen and he began to play the song.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me__  
><em>_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe__  
><em>_I'm caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile___

_I've never opened up to anyone__  
><em>_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms__  
><em>_We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow_

She smiled at me as we sang and Mo gave Scott a peck on the cheek as Scott substitiuted for me on the drums.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight__  
><em>_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright__  
><em>_And I don't want to mess this thing up__  
><em>_No, I don't want to push too far___

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might__  
><em>_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life__  
><em>_So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight_

I held Stella by the waist as she put her head on top of my shoulder.

_I know that if we give this a little time__  
><em>_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find__  
><em>_It's never felt so real, no, it's never felt so right_

Olivia walked over to Wen and kissed his cheek as well. This night was just full of love.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight__  
><em>_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright__  
><em>_And I don't want to mess this thing up__  
><em>_No, I don't want to push too far___

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might__  
><em>_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life__  
><em>_So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight_

She nuzzled me once more and I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead as we walked down the steps to the front of the stage.

_No, I don't want to say goodnight__  
><em>_I know it's time to leave__  
><em>_But you'll be in my dreams__  
><em>_Tonight, tonight, tonight_

I let go of her and she stood there in front of me looking like an angel with the most angelic voice. As the words escaped her mouth, I couldn't help but smile at her.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight__  
><em>_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright__  
><em>_And I don't want to mess this thing up__  
><em>_I don't want to push too far___

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might__  
><em>_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life__  
><em>_So baby, I'm alright___

_Oh, let's do this right with just a kiss goodnight__  
><em>_With a kiss goodnight, kiss goodnight_

I did exactly what the song said. I gave her a kiss goodnight.

**CUTE! The song Stella by All Time Low is so awesome and I just had to include it. Next chapter is Scohini and you Scohini shippers might be sad but don't worry, their problems get fixed in 3-4 consecutive chapters. Well, going to write the next chapter now so see you in an hour!**


	15. Suspicions

**SCOHINI'S BACK! I'm really super sleepy but I have an idea for this already very late chapter. Will try to write this fast. I'm really tired now. Okay, I don't own Lemonade Mouth and Rewind by Paramore.**

_**Mo's POV**_

We drove to Vermont the next day. I sat beside Scott on his bunk.

"I heard about this really awesome restaurant in Vermont Scott. Wanna go tonight?" I told him.

"Um, sorry I can't." He said quickly.

I tilted my head to the side. "Why not?" I asked him.

"I have to do, uh, stuff." Scott said as he scratched the back of his neck. He was acting like Charlie.

I raised my eyebrow and he just put his arm around me.

"Tell me." I said in a stern voice.

"Oh look we're here." Scott said.

Lucky for him, he was right. I scowled and went into the hotel.

"What's wrong Mo?" Olivia asked me as I sat on my bed with crossed arms.

I looked up at her. "I think Scott's cheating on me again."

Olivia gasped. "How can you think that?" She said as she sat beside me and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"He told me he needed to do 'stuff' when I asked him if he wanted to hang out tonight." I told her.

Olivia's eyes widened and I looked at her. "What?"

She shook her head. "He's not cheating on you Mo."

"Then what is he doing?" I questioned her.

"I can't tell you." She let out a sigh.

"Then maybe I shouldn't believe you." I stormed out of the room feeling angry. My best friend wouldn't tell me what she knew about my boyfriend. He was MY boyfriend and I needed to know.

I bumped into Stella on my way to the lobby.

"What up Momo?" Stella joined me since she didn't have a lot to do.

"Scott said he's busy tonight when I asked him if he could hang out with me." I told her.

She pat my back. "Hey, he's a rock star, you're a rock star, it's not like you won't be busy." She said.

I turned to face her. "If a guy tells you he needs to do 'stuff' and you're pretty sure that it's suspicion material, what would you do?"

"I'd force him to tell me. Yet, I think the solution would be different when it comes to you." She told me.

I put my finger on my chin as if thinking. "Yeah I think you're right."

"Well, you shouldn't worry about a thing." She told me and pat my back.

After a little conversation with Stella, we walked to me and Olivia's room.

"I'm so sorry Mo!" Olivia said once I came in.

I remembered our argument and sighed. "Don't worry. No prob."

She smiled knowing that I had forgiven her.

"Now just tell me what he's doing." I told her.

I saw both Olivia and Stella gulp.

"You too Stella?" I asked in disbelief.

She shrugged. "We can't say a thing but he's not cheating on you, that's for sure."

"Then what is he doing?" I questioned them.

"We said we can't tell you." They said in unison.

"Can't you at least give me a clue?" I asked them but Olivia shook her head.

"If we tell you one clue, you'd figure it out faster than I can say lemonade." She said and I rolled my eyes.

WHAT DID THEY KNOW THAT I DIDN'T?

That same night, I decided to go to a café with the girls.

A familiar song began to play on my Itouch.

_Don't come looking for me__  
><em>_'Cause I'll be right here with the words you said__  
><em>_Looking for the words to say,__  
><em>_You know what you did, you know__  
><em>_And how can anybody,__  
><em>_Forget the promise that you made__  
><em>_'Cause this is how the promise breaks__  
><em>_I always knew that you'd fall through,__  
><em>_And now, you're proof._

I ordered my soy chai latte with strawberry sprinkles and tapped my fingers on the table, ignoring the fact that Olivia and Stella were talking about things I wanted to be involved in.

_Rewind to the first time__  
><em>_That I felt it coming,__  
><em>_I knew it would not last.__  
><em>_Rewind to the first time__  
><em>_That I felt it coming__  
><em>_Make it quick, make it painless.__  
><em>_Don't tell me lies,__  
><em>_Just say goodbye._

As my latte was brought to our table Olivia tapped my shoulder.

"You okay?" Stella asked me with a concerned look on her face and I gave a reassuring nod.

_Now you're running from me__  
><em>_So cool, so scared of what you might've said__  
><em>_No one has ever looked away,__  
><em>_'Cause we know what you did, we know.__  
><em>_If I told anybody, then we would soon forget your name  
>You would never have a place,<em>_  
><em>_I always knew you'd fall through__  
><em>_And now, your proof..._

I felt a headache begin to form and I rubbed my head and I saw Olivia sneak a glance at me.

_Please don't say to much, ohhh__  
><em>_I think we've heard enough,__  
><em>_From you, ohhh!_

"Are you sure you're okay?" Stella asked me.

I nodded. "I think I'll go out for a minute."

The two of them nodded but I could see worried looks in their eyes.

_Rewind to the first time__  
><em>_That I felt it coming,__  
><em>_I knew it would not last.__  
><em>_Rewind to the first time__  
><em>_That I felt it coming,__  
><em>_Make it quick, make it painless!__  
><em>_Don't tell me lies,__  
><em>_Just say goodbye.__  
><em>_Don't tell me lies,__  
><em>_Just say goodbye._

I went outside and began to just walk. I heard a familiar voice in an alleyway. Scott…

The alleyway is dark and I could see the figure of Scott and a familiar girl with long wavy blonde hair wearing revealing clothes.

She got on her tiptoes and kissed him. I knew he was kissing back.

Not only did my head ache, my heart did too.

**I feel bad writing that ending. Don't worry though, the Scohini problems will be resolved quickly. See you soon guys! AND I'M SORRY FOR THE LATENESS.**


	16. I Will Forget You

**Here again guys! Let's make this short even if I know you love the AWESOME stuff I say at the beginning. Oh I'm joking, I know you guys hate it. I don't own Lemonade Mouth, Teenagers by Hayley Williams or Gonna Get Over you by Sara Bareilles.**

_**Mo's POV**_

I began to run from the alleyway and I knew that Scott had heard my sobbing begin.

"M-mo, wait!" He ran after me and held my wrist but I turned around and slapped him.

"YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" This was one of the very few times I ever swore. Olivia never did.

"Mo, I didn't kiss Jules." He told me.

Jules, it was Jules. My tears continued to flow.

"Of all the people who you could two time me with, it's that bitch?" I asked him in disbelief and shook my head.

"I promise you Mo, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me." He said but I slapped him again.

"Enough lies Scott! Once is enough but twice is just too much to bear." I said choking on my tears.

"I love you too much to cheat on you Mo." He took my face in his hands but I took a step backward.

"But I don't anymore." I told him and I can see the stinging effect it has on him.

"FYI, you're out of the band." I said before I ran back to the hotel with a heart broken like glass.

Once I was back in my hotel room, I took off my shoes, sat on my bed and put my knees to my chest.

"Mo?" Olivia opened the door and saw me.

"What happened? I saw you run past the café." She said.

I wiped a tear from eye. "I saw Scott kissing Jules in an alleyway."

She sat beside me and I put my head on her lap. "I'm so sorry." She said in a comforting voice.

"Me too." I said softly.

**Night of the concert…**

After the songs we usually played at the concerts, Olivia handed me the mic.

"So I'm gonna play a couple of songs about the person who just broke my heart. I hope you're happy." I said and smirked, knowing that Scott felt so sorry somewhere out there.

_Goodbye__  
><em>_Should be saying that to you by now, shouldn't I?__  
><em>_Laying down a law that I live by__  
><em>_Well, maybe next time_

_I've got a thick tongue__  
><em>_Brimming with the words that go unsung__  
><em>_I simmer then I burn for a someone__  
><em>_The wrong one_

_And I tell myself to let the story end__  
><em>_That my heart will rest in someone else's hand__  
><em>_But my 'Why not me?' philosophy began__  
><em>_And I said_

I snapped my fingers to the beat of the song.

_Ooh, how am I gonna get over you?__  
><em>_I'll be alright__  
><em>_Just not tonight__  
><em>_But someday___

_Oh, I wish you'd want me to stay__  
><em>_I'll be alright__  
><em>_Just not tonight__  
><em>_But someday_

I remembered every good moment I had with Scott. Maybe I just had to let all that go. Every little piece of it.

_Maybe__  
><em>_It's a vicious little word that can slay me__  
><em>_Keep me where I'm hurting, you make me__  
><em>_Hang from your hands_

_But no more__  
><em>_I won't beg to buy a shot at your back door  
>If I'm aching at the thought of you, what for?<em>_  
><em>_That's not me anymore___

_And I'm not the girl that I intend to be__  
><em>_But I dare you, darlin', just you wait and see__  
><em>_But this time not for you, but just for me__  
><em>_I said_

The crowd snapped their fingers with me and I giggled slightly.

_Ooh, how am I gonna get over you?__  
><em>_I'll be alright__  
><em>_Just not tonight__  
><em>_But someday___

_Oh, I wish you'd want me to stay__  
><em>_I'll be alright__  
><em>_Just not tonight__  
><em>_But someday_

I saw a cute guy with blonde hair in the crowd. He looked like Scott. I shook my head.

_Say it's coming soon__  
><em>_Someday without you__  
><em>_All I can do__  
><em>_Is get me past the ghost of you___

_Wave goodbye to me__  
><em>_I won't say I'm sorry__  
><em>_I'll be alright__  
><em>_Once I find the other side of someday_

I danced around the stage and smiled.

_Ooh, how am I gonna get over you?__  
><em>_I'll be alright__  
><em>_Just not tonight__  
><em>_But someday___

_Oh, I wish you'd want me to stay__  
><em>_I'll be alright__  
><em>_Just not tonight__  
><em>_But someday_

Everyone applauded and cheered.

"Onto the last song of the night. Hope you guys like this one! It's called Teenagers." I said into the mic.

_Gonna go on living like I never met you__  
><em>_And it'll feel wrong at first but I think I can forget you__  
><em>_Ignore the fact that we sleep no more than three feet apart__  
><em>_I feel you now, you're all around me, underneath me__  
><em>_You're all around me, underneath me_

Me and Stella were sitting on stools since this was acoustic.

_Well how was I to know__  
><em>_That what we carved in stone__  
><em>_Would be so temporary__  
><em>_Well how was I to know__  
><em>_That my first crack at love__  
><em>_Would not be the last__  
><em>_Won't be the last_

I could hear boys' voices screaming, "Marry me Mo!" and I simply smiled. I didn't wanna date that time. Not while my heart was still broken.

_It's in the air now, bitter tears and broken hearts__  
><em>_We're teenagers, we count the years, we think we're smart__  
><em>_But we're not, we don't know anything_

Stella simply liked this simple way of rocking out. She was obviously enjoying it because the hair that the stylists worked on for an hour was simply getting messed up by her headbanging.

_So don't ask me where I'll go__  
><em>_'Cause frankly I don't know__  
><em>_And I don't give a shiz__  
><em>_Why must we all make sense__  
><em>_And I just won't make sense__  
><em>_For once I'm just gonna live__  
><em>_I'm just gonna live_

That's exactly what I wanted to do. Just live my life as if he never existed.

_Teenagers, we don't know anything__  
><em>_Teenagers, we don't know anything, oh___

_Well how was I to know__  
><em>_That what we carved in stone__  
><em>_Would be so temporary__  
><em>_Why must we all make sense__  
><em>_And I just won't make sense__  
><em>_For once I'm just gonna live__  
><em>_I'm just gonna live_

"I'm gonna forget you one day Scott." I said as we walked off the stage.

**Okay, I wanna write chapter 17 really fast because I think the song for the next chapter is just beautiful and I hope you guys are waiting for it. Don't worry, this'll be really fast. SEE YA SOON!**


	17. Humpty Dumpty

**So here we are! SCOHINI LOVERS HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS CHAPTER! I love all my reviewers! 3 Here we go then! I don't own Lemonade Mouth, My Only One by All Time Low (I LOVE ALL TIME LOW!) & Chase This Light by Jimmy Eat World.**

_**Scott's POV**_

I was at the concert that night. I shook my head. She just didn't know how much I missed her.

"Don't say a word dude." Wen said.

There was a divider between the room.

"I'm telling you Wen, I didn't cheat on Mo. We both know that I was writing music for her." I told him.

"But you lied and went off making out with Jules instead." Wen said and I groaned.

"Come on Wen, I really didn't cheat on her. I even wrote songs about her." I said.

He eyed the sheet music in my hand suspiciously and shrugged as he took it from my hand.

"How can I be sure you didn't cheat on Mo?" He asked me.

"Because I love her." I said.

Wen smiled. "I'm in."

**That night in the hotel restaurant…**

I'd convinced the whole band of my innocence. It was our last night in Vermont and I had to make sure Mo knew that I didn't cheat on her or I'd be back to Rhode Island in a blink of an eye.

The gear was set up in the hotel restaurant. We'd booked a gig there that night and Mo would be expecting the band to eat with her at a table there for dinner.

She sat down on a table and I took a deep breath backstage.

"Come on bro. You love her and it's time to prove it." Wen said as we went on stage.

Mo raised an eyebrow when she saw the band. Her expression become uninterested however when she saw me.

I grabbed my guitar and approached the mic. "To the girl I love who's name is Mo, I'm sorry."

She stared at me and I began to strum my guitar.

_Paint yourself a picture, something perfectly obscure__  
><em>_To hide away the messes behind your manicure__  
><em>_And all of my obsessing to find the perfect words__  
><em>_Sick of second guessing, I didn't mean to make you hurt__  
><em>_Didn't mean to make you hurt, hurt hurt_

I sang and she actually smiled a little. That was good sign.

_What do you say when your heart's not in it, your heart's not in it?__  
><em>_What do you do when you just don't get it, you just don't get it?__  
><em>_Where do you go when you reach your limit, you reach your limit?__  
><em>_'Cause all I know, all I know is__  
><em>_You are my only one, you are my only one__  
><em>_You are my only one, that's all I know, you're all I know_

The people were obviously enjoying the entertainment because it actually distracted them from the delicious cakes on the tables.

_Break another mirror to keep away the stares__  
><em>_Of another guilty reflex, a reflection left in tears__  
><em>_And all of my obsessing, tell me what was it worth?__  
><em>_Guess I should have learned my lesson, I didn't mean to make you hurt__  
><em>_Didn't mean to make you hurt, hurt, hurt_

She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. No matter what she did, she still looked beautiful.

_What do you say when your heart's not in it, your heart's not in it?__  
><em>_What do you do when you just don't get it, you just don't get it?__  
><em>_Where do you go when you reach your limit, you reach your limit?__  
><em>_'Cause all I know, all I know is__  
><em>_You are my only one, you are my only one__  
><em>_You are my only one, that's all I know, you're all I know_

I placed a hand on my chest indicating that I truly did love her.

_Wake me early, I've been dreaming__  
><em>_Dreaming that I'm only, only good enough for me and no one else__  
><em>_So wake me early, I've been dreaming__  
><em>_Dreaming that I'm only, only good enough for me and no one else_

I looked at her face and it made my heart melt. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

_What do you say when your heart's not in it, your heart's not in it?__  
><em>_What do you do when you just don't get it, you just don't get it?__  
><em>_Where do you go when you reach your limit, you reach your limit?__  
><em>_'Cause all I know, all I know is__  
><em>_You are my only one, you are my only one__  
><em>_You are my only one, that's all I know, it's all I know__  
><em>_You are my only one, you are my only one__  
><em>_You are my only one, that's all I know, you're all I know_

She rushed up to me and gave me a huge hug.

"I forgive you Scott." She said and I smiled.

"Glad to know that you still love me." I said and she giggled.

When she let go, I began playing another song.

_I'm a suspect, I'm a traitor__  
><em>_I'm only here in body visiting__  
><em>_Yellow faces in the distance screams__  
><em>_The beauty is in what isn't said__  
><em>_I'm rising to my feet_

I held her hand as I sang. She beamed and I truly knew that she forgave me.

_Because tonight the world turned in me__  
><em>_Because right now I don't dare to breathe__  
><em>_Oh babe, I know it's alive and somewhere for us to find__  
><em>_Tonight chase this light with me_

I put my arm around her and kissed her forehead. The people eating their food paused to say, "Aww…"

_My just so, my last call__  
><em>_My life is yours in your gifted hands__  
><em>_Confetti rainfall in the quiet street__  
><em>_These things I've found are special now__  
><em>_The knot is in my reach_

I looked at her. It felt like nothing else mattered. There was a funny feeling in my stomach. One that I liked.

_Because tonight the world turned in me__  
><em>_Because right now I don't dare to breathe__  
><em>_Oh babe, I know it's alive and somewhere for us to find__  
><em>_Tonight chase this light with me_

I looked back at the band and they all smiled at me. "Mission accomplished." Charlie mouthed and I chuckled.

_A movie still, photograph__  
><em>_Through a martyr's eyes I can see__  
><em>_I've seen the best of love, the best of hate__  
><em>_The best reward is earned__  
><em>_And I've paid for every single word I ever said___

_Confetti rainfall in the quiet streets__  
><em>_The beauty is in what you make it__  
><em>_So get up on your feet_

Mo began to sing along. I smiled at her and she ran her hand through my short blonde hair.

_Because tonight the world turned in me__  
><em>_Because right now I don't dare to breathe__  
><em>_Oh babe, I know it's alive and somewhere for us to find__  
><em>_Tonight chase this light with me___

_Oh babe, I know it's alive and somewhere for us to find__  
><em>_Tonight chase this light with me_

I guess Mo just put Humpty Dumpty back together again.

**I think My Only One is one of the sweetest love songs I've ever heard! Chase This Light is also amazing but what do you expect from Jimmy Eat World? Next chapter will be about rumors of the band breaking up. COME AND REVIEW!**


	18. Giving Advice

**Sorry if I'm so late guys! Exams got me so busy. To Lemonade Mouth (person on ), that was the sweetest review ever. Okay, so this is the chapter in every story that I just wanna have fun with. I don't own Lemonade Mouth and all the songs in this very awesome chapter. I said all the songs because there will be a lot. A LOT.**

_**Charlie's POV**_

I was about to put the piece of pancake covered in maple syrup in my mouth but I dropped it at the sight of Stella walking down the stairs in an outfit that she wouldn't be caught dead wearing.

She was wearing a sleeveless light pink baby doll top with a bow on her chest, a white mini-skirt and light pink heels. Her hair had been put into something that looked like a pixie cut.

In my opinion, she looked beautiful. It just wasn't… Stella.

As she walked closer, I saw the scowl on her face.

"You forced her into that outfit?" I asked Olivia and Mo.

They nodded and smirked. Stella growled. "When I can I change?"

"Just finish breakfast and then you can change." Olivia said.

Stella growled again and I put my arm around her. "I think you look beautiful."

"That's the problem." She said with a sigh and ate. I chuckled.

"What are you wearing Stella?" Mrs. Reznick asked with a shocked expression on her face as she sat down.

Stella held up a hand. "Don't ask."

"Well, change after breakfast. We're having a little game with your fans at the press conference." She said.

"What kind of game?" Wen asked her.

"The fans are gonna ask for your advice. You're gonna give your advice in the form of songs you know." Mrs. Reznick said as she started eating.

"Awesome! Sounds real fun." Stella said brightening up suddenly.

_**Stella's POV**_

I went to my room put on a white tank top, black gloves, a plaid skirt and biker boots. I didn't wanna waste Olivia and Mo's hardwork so I kept the pixie cut.

We went into the lobby and saw a ton of fans there, lined up in front of a mic.

"If they ask for any love advice, tell them I'm a failure in that subject." I told the band.

"Hey, you're dating me." Charlie protested.

"Yeah, that's not rock bottom." I said sarcastically and everyone except Charlie laughed. He glared at me instead so I gave him a peck on the lips. "Better?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

We went towards the instruments and Olivia began. "Hey, thanks for coming guys. So all you've got to do is tell us your problem and we'll try to think of a song that would either solve your problem or make you feel like you're not alone."

The first was a boy who was about 15 with brown hair. "Hi Lemonade Mouth. My girlfriend cheated on me and I found out about it from my best friend."

Wen got the mic from Olivia. "What's your name?"

"Tad." The boy answered.

"Well Tad, here's a song for you." He said and we began to play the song that we all knew Wen was thinking of.

_Too much, too much is never enough  
>I had you and I gave you up<br>No idea where my mind was for months  
>I woke up, I cashed in all of my luck<br>Walked hand and hand with your trust  
>And everybody was kissing fire<br>And we all got burnt_

_It'd be safer to hate her  
>Than to love her and to lose her<br>It'd be safer to hate her all around_

_Caught you having a laugh  
>Did you catch me have the last?<br>I've been smiling like this for days  
>Just to make up for my mistakes<br>In the dark, I watch everyone disappear  
>And I am beginning to let myself down<br>I am pushing everyone that was in, out_

_It'd be safer to hate her  
>Than to love her and to lose her<br>It'd be safer to hate her all around_

_And nobody knows what it's like  
>To live and die on the inside<br>Nobody knows what it's like  
>To be one of a kind<em>

_When we die, do we feel alive?  
>When we die, do we feel alive?<em>

_It'd be safer to hate her  
>Than to love her and to lose her<br>It'd be safer to hate her all around_

_And nobody knows what it's like  
>To live and die on the inside<br>And nobody knows _

"Do you feel better Tad?" Wen asked him.

Tad nodded. "Thank you so much." He said with a smile and walked into the crowd.

"Hi guys, I'm Ashley. My boyfriend is using me and we both know it." The next girl said.

I stepped forward. "Well Ashley, here's a little song called Decoy."

I handed my guitar to Charlie and he gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Be awesome."

"That's something I can't help but be Delgado." I said with a smirk and got the mic.

_Close your eyes and make believe this is where you want to be  
>Forgetting all the memories, try to forget love cause love's forgotten me<br>Well hey, hey baby, it's never too late pretty soon you won't remember a thing  
>And I'll be distant, the stars reminiscing<br>Your heart's been wasted on me_

_You've never been so used as I'm using you, abusing you  
>My little decoy<br>Don't look so blue, you should've seen right through  
>I'm using you, my little decoy<br>My little decoy_

_Live your life inside a dream  
>Time is changing everything<br>Forgetting all the memories  
>And I'm forced into you just cause you're into me<br>Well hey, hey baby, it's never too late  
>When I'm gone you won't remember a thing<br>But I can't stay and you know I won't wait  
>I was gone from the very first day<em>

_You've never been so used as I'm using you, abusing you  
>My little decoy<br>Don't look so blue, you should've seen right through  
>I'm using you, my little decoy<em>

_Oh, oh.  
>I'm not sorry at all<br>(not sorry at all, not sorry. no.)  
>I won't be sorry at all<br>(not sorry at all, not sorry. no.)  
>I'd do it over again<em>

_Don't look so blue, my little decoy  
>You should've seen right through, my little decoy<br>You've never been so used, my little decoy  
>And so I'm using you, my little decoy<em>

"In case you didn't get the message Ashley, revenge is sweet. That's all you need to know." I said with a mysterious edge in my voice. "Now tell him using that mic that he's just a two faced user."

"YOU'RE A TWO FACED USER CARL!" She shouted into the mic and I clapped.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed and everyone laughed. The girl blushed, waved and went into the crowd.

"Hi guys, my name's Alan and I've been going after this girl for months. Thing is, she's going after guys that aren't the nice type. It's tough for me to act… tough." He said.

Scott got the mic. "Well here's a song for you Alan and that girl who you're after."

_No, I won't call you baby  
>Won't buy you daisies<br>'Cause that don't work  
>And I know how to get you crazy<br>How to make you want me  
>So bad it hurts<em>

_I wanna be good, good, good to you  
>But that's not, not, not your type<br>So I'm gonna be bad for you tonight, tonight, tonight_

_I'll misbehave if it turns you on  
>No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong<br>I'll tell you lies  
>If you don't like the truth<br>I don't wanna be bad  
>I just wanna be bad enough for you<br>Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you  
>Well, I just wanna be bad enough<em>

_Hey, thanks for the number  
>I'm not gonna call you<br>'Cause that won't work  
>You like to play hide-and-go-get-her<br>'Cause you like me better when I play the jerk_

_I wanna be good, good, good to you  
>But that's not, not, not your type<br>So I'm gonna be bad for you tonight, tonight, tonight_

_I'll misbehave if it turns you on  
>No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong<br>I'll tell you lies  
>If you don't like the truth<br>I don't wanna be bad  
>I just wanna be bad enough for you<br>Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you  
>Well, I just wanna be bad enough<em>

_'Cause you love to hate me when I'm chasing you  
>And I hate to say this, but I'm stuck on loving you<br>So I pretend that I don't care  
>I'll stand you up to keep you here<br>I'll make you hate me just enough to make you want me_

_I'll misbehave if it turns you on  
>No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong<br>I'll tell you lies  
>If you don't like the truth<br>I don't wanna be bad  
>I don't wanna be bad<br>I don't wanna be bad  
>I just wanna be bad enough for you<br>Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you  
>Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you<em>

When the song finished, Alan thanked us and went into the crowd.

A girl came up to the mic. She looked a bit strange but we found at why when she started speaking. "I'm Leslie, I'm agnostic and everyone at my school is teasing me because of it."

Olivia looked sorry for her and got the mic. "Well, I've got a song for you. Religion doesn't have anything to do with who truly are." She said with a smile.

_What a deal I've worked with Father Sky  
>He's given me a choice with time<br>Walking straight on lines  
>Don't let our ankles roll<br>You've got to tip toe  
>Not to hurt your soul<br>Our bodies take a toll_

_You move the Pacific  
>You move...<em>

_Tearing through the light of your horizon  
>I try to find a way to screw my head on right<br>Tell me to confess, but I have no regrets  
>You've got me by the neck<em>

_It's raw to my leather flesh  
>I gave my best away<br>To no one specific  
>You're no one specific<em>

_A bone chilling culture mess  
>And still the vulture over my head<br>Is threatening my sins  
>Digging deep inside my chest<br>Realize we're loving less  
>Oh, and I gave my best away<em>

_You move the Pacific  
>You move...<em>

_Tearing through the light of your horizon  
>I try to find a way to screw my head on right<br>Tell me to confess, but I have no regrets  
>You've got me by the neck<em>

_It's raw to my leather flesh  
>I gave my best away<br>To no one specific  
>You're no one specific<em>

_Who are you when no one's watching?  
>'Cause I always find myself talking<br>To someone in time we've made  
>To who do you speak, but never see?<br>To who do you speak, but never see?  
>(You're no one specific, you're no one specific, you're no one specific)<em>

_Tearing through the light of your horizon  
>I try to find a way to screw my head on right<br>Tell me to confess, but I have no regrets  
>You've got my be the neck<em>

_It's raw to my leather flesh  
>I gave my best away<br>To no one specific  
>You're no one specific<em>

_(What a deal I've worked with Father Sky)  
>To no one specific<br>You're no one specific_

_(What a deal I've worked with Father Sky)  
>You're no one specific<br>You're no one..._

Ashley thanked us, went into the crowd and a boy with long black hair stepped forward. He was like a younger version of Severus Snape.

"I'm Mark. I regret everything I've done in life. I took such a horrible path and I'm only in high school. Can you help me?" I heard a hint of hope in his voice and I couldn't help smiling.

I couldn't help but grin as Charlie stepped forward. "I know what to sing to you." He said with a comforting smile.

_I remember one moment, I tried to forget  
>I lost myself, is it better not said<br>Now I'm closer to the edge_

_It was a thousand to one  
>And a million to two<br>Time to go down in flames and I'm taking you  
>Closer to the edge<em>

_No, I'm not saying I'm sorry  
>One day maybe we'll meet again<br>No, I'm not saying I'm sorry  
>One day maybe we'll meet again<br>NO NO NO NO_

_Can can can you imagine a time when the truth ran free  
>The birth of a song and the death of a dream<br>Closer to the edge_

_This never ending story  
>Paid for with pride and fate<br>We all fall short of glory  
>LOST IN OUR FATE<em>

_No, I'm not saying I'm sorry  
>One day maybe we'll meet again<br>No, I'm not saying I'm sorry  
>One day maybe we'll meet again<br>NO NO NO NO_

_NO NO NO NO  
>I will never forget<br>NO NO  
>I will never regret<br>NO NO  
>I WILL LIVE MY LIFE<br>NO NO NO NO  
>I will never forget<br>NO NO  
>I will never regret<br>NO NO  
>I WILL LIVE MY LIFE<em>

_No, I'm not saying I'm sorry  
>One day maybe we'll meet again<br>NO NO  
>No, I'm not saying I'm sorry<br>One day maybe we'll meet again  
>NO NO NO NO<em>

_Closer to the edge  
>Closer to the edge<br>NO NO NO NO_

_Closer to the edge  
>Closer to the edge<br>NO NO NO NO_

_Closer to the edge_

Turned out that the other kids already felt better and everyone went into the crowd.

I stood there stunned at how amazing Charlie's choice was.

As the crowd disperesed, I ran at him and kissed him full on the mouth.

Everyone watched us and I stepped backwards. I saw Charlie's priceless shocked look on his face.

"What was that for?" He asked as he passed his hands over his lips.

I tilted my head ever so slightly. "Let's call it love." I said and kissed him again.

**Liked it? Please review! I had so much fun writing this chapter. Hmmmmm… Next chapter will be a little surprise. This time, you won't have to wait so long. I'm gonna update in like 2 hours because I already have a brilliant idea of what's gonna happen so… Yeah.**


	19. Awards Night

**So here we are. Okay, I don't own Lemonade Mouth but I own my new song, It Ain't Over Until I Say So. Well that was short for a chapter that you guys will probably like. And sorry for the lateness guys. I know I promised but I got sidetracked. Anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

_**Olivia's POV**_

I had almost forgotten that I had to prepare for the Music's Best Awards that night.

Me and Wen were kissing in an empty hallway. "I have to get ready." I said as he pulled back to take a breath.

He nodded. "Okay, I'll see you later." He said and went to his room.

I entered me, Mo and Stella's room and found Stella making out with Charlie. "Guess I wasn't the only one."

They broke apart and Stella shooed him. "I'll see you later Charlie."

She pushed him out of the room and shut the door before he could protest.

I giggled. "Great job Stella!"

She blushed a deep crimson. "DON'T TALK ABOUT IT!"

I defensively held my hands up in front of me. "Sheesh, I just need you to help me get ready for tonight. Where's Mo?" I asked her.

She pointed to the bathroom. I nodded.

"Time to get you all girled up again." I told Stella with a mischievous grin.

She began to struggle as I grabbed her wrist. "NOOOOOOO!" She screamed.

_**Stella's POV**_

We finished fixing ourselves up at about 3 PM. I was surprised by what 3 hours of hard work could do.

Olivia wore a strapless dress with a sparkly silver top and lilac skirt, silver heels and her hair had been straightened. We put a little light make-up on her face. She bloomed and me and Mo smiled at our masterpiece.

Mo wore a strapped midnight blue gown that looked like stars sparkling in the sky, matching heels and her hair was in an updo.

I was wearing a black dress with a red sash on the waist, black flats with red gems, Charlie's necklace and my hair was in it's usual style.

As Mo applied some more red lipstick on me, Olivia opened the door to see the guys in tuxedos.

"You guys are looking good." Olivia said as she adjusted Wen's tie.

Charlie grinned. "Wearing this reminds me of wonderful times." He said and winked at me.

I blushed and mentally slapped myself. "I think it was a horrible time." I joked.

He rolled his eyes. "You had fun and you know it."

"If you say so." I said as I got up and walked towards him.

We arrived at the Awards an hour later.

We were gonna do a special number that night. Mrs. Reznick said that we needed to give a tribute to our fans and we thought the same thing. We needed to give back. Even if we did the little advice thing.

We waved to a couple of big names in music and some of them even knew our names.

A thousand screaming fans began to grab the boys tuxedo jackets as we stepped onto the red carpet.

One girl got past a guard and tried to kiss Charlie until I flipped her. I smirked and Charlie put his arm around me. "You didn't have to do that." He said.

"Any girl who tries to kiss you deserves it. Well, unless it's me." I told him and he chuckled.

We were the last performance. We didn't know if we were gonna win an award but all we knew is that we were nominated for Best New Band, Best Backstory & me and Charlie were voted Best Couple… AWKWARD.

So as time went by, the band got glued to their seats and continued to clap. My heart raced faster as the award for Best New Band drew closer.

Charlie could tell and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "It's okay Stellbell." He said in a voice that could assure me that I was a wizard.

"Our nominees for Best New Band are Peer Pressure, Bleeding Sunday, Plastic Bricks and Lemonade Mouth." Lisa Hares, the British host, announced.

Everyone in the band held hands and closed our eyes.

"Winner is… Lemonade Mouth! They have also won Best Backstory" She announced and everyone clapped their hands.

I grinned for ear-to-ear and our band stepped up on stage.

"Oh God, I can't believe this!" I said into the mic.

"We seriously wanna thank our fans, Mrs. Reznick who opened our minds to the possibility of being a band, Mel who is the owner of Mel's Lemonade, our families and our fans." Olivia said with a smile.

Mrs. Reznick signaled us from backstage that it was time to do our song.

They put up a curtain behind us revealing instruments and I smiled. I grabbed a cherry red guitar and approached the mic in front of it. "So this song is for the fans that stick with us because of the music."

_If you thought it was over,  
>You're far from correct<br>If you think I'm sober,  
>I say what the heck<em>

_Reaching to the skies until my hand touches the stars  
>Maybe I should even aim as far as Mars<br>But all I know is that this won't end  
>That statement I shall defend<em>

We could hear the fans screaming and I smiled at Olivia. She was doing such a great job. Her eyes were brimming with tears of happiness.

_It ain't over until I say so  
>And I must tell you I will never say so<br>Gonna keep standing around, never gonna sit down  
>Because it ain't over until I say so<em>

The stars at the Awards looked impressed. I was only hoping that they really were.

_No matter how many tears fall from my eyes  
>I'm gonna try a thousand times<br>No matter how many obstacles come  
>We both know I'm smart enough not to run<em>

_You don't need to tell me not to quit  
>I made the decision not to split<br>Not gonna stare at someone else's success  
>All that's gonna do is make me a hot mess<em>

Suddenly, my opinion of the fans changed. They weren't only there to support us, they were there to grow with us.

_It ain't over until I say so  
>And I must tell you I will never say so<br>Gonna keep standing around, never gonna sit down  
>Because it ain't over until I say so<em>

The fans already knew the chorus and began to sing along. I smiled and did the guitar solo.

_If it was over, I'd be dead  
>If it was over, I'd be a mess<br>If it was over, I'd never believe  
>Nor would I succeed<em>

I did an awesome headbang that shook my brain just a little too much. BUT IT WAS AWESOME.

_It ain't over until I say so  
>And I must tell you I will never say so<br>Gonna keep standing around, never gonna sit down  
>Because it ain't over until I say so<em>

_And I must tell you I will never say so  
>Gonna keep standing around, never gonna sit down<br>Because it ain't over until I say so_

The applause was as loud as the screaming outside. It reassured me that these big names knew real talent. HOW MODEST OF ME.

The last award of the night was Best Couple. Once they said that me and Charlie won, we stepped on stage.

"Okay you two. There's a tradition at the Awards that the Best Couple has to take a video of the best part of the afterparty that they had spent together." Lisa whispered to us.

"No one ever said anything about that." I told her.

She shrugged. "It's also tradition to tell them last minute."

I groaned and Charlie kissed me. "The problem isn't that we don't have any wonderful moments. The problem is picking one."

"If only I didn't love you so much then we wouldn't have to do this." I told him with a smile.

**Liked it? So you guys pretty much know that the next chapter is STARLIE! AFTERPARTY TIME!**


	20. Afterparty

**Sorry I'm so late people! Just really busy. Anyway, here's the much awaited next chapter of Lemonade, Love, Music & Mistakes. Hopefully, you guys are in a party mood right now because this is a very party chapter. So I don't own Lemonade Mouth, Feel Like Dancin' by All Time Low & You Make Me Feel… by Cobra Starship featuring Sabi. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

_**Stella's POV**_

Since we were allowed to wear anything to the afterparty, I put on a olive green tank top, black leather jacket, black jeans and my black flats. My hair was styled the way it usually was and Mo insisted that I wear just a bit of lipstick.

Mo wore a royal blue party dress, an aquamarine cardigan, royal blue flats and her hair was down. She looked beautiful, unlike me.

Olivia was wearing a purple shirt, a white denim jacket, blue jeans and cream colored blonde waves cascaded down her shoulders as usual. Ugh, why couldn't I be as beautiful as Mo and Olivia?

"This is gonna be one awesome afterparty." Olivia said as we got into the limo with the boys.

"I can't believe you two got an award for best couple." Mo reffered to me and Charlie.

"If you can't believe it, how can I?" I said.

"Better believe it then." Wen said.

"Maybe it's just the shock of you guys suddenly getting together and all that." Scott said.

"Anyway, we're almost there so we have to forget about all this and just think about how much fun we'll have at the afterparty." Charlie said and we all agreed.

When we entered the club, it was HUGE. As in HUGE. It looked like any other club but was way bigger and filled with celebrities. Oh gosh, I couldn't handle all the star power in the room.

A familiar song started to play and I dragged Charlie to the dance floor.

"Oh gosh, I just remembered that I can't dance." I said and he chuckled.

"Oh come on Stella. We both know you can." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"So not true." I protested.

_Shorty said she wants to run away  
>Says I look like a boy she used to date<br>Took me by the hand and pulled me to the stairs (Not interested, girl)  
>Put her tongue all up in my ear (Gross)<br>Almost made me spill my beer (Oh s**t!)  
>She's up and ready to go but I don't care (Pssh, whatever)<em>

_Cause I'm in the zone,  
>Turned off my phone,<br>I've got my own agenda_

"Told you you were a good enough dancer." He said.

"That'll be true in hmmmm… A MILLION YEARS." I replied.

_I feel like dancing tonight  
>I'm gonna party like it's my civil right (Everybody get kinda awesome)<br>It doesn't matter where,  
>I don't care if people stare<br>Cause I feel like dancing tonight_

He put his hands around my small waist and pulled me nice and close. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me up.

"I hate that I'm so short." I said as he put me down.

"You wouldn't be Stella if you weren't that height." He said and I blushed.

_Everybody gettin' kinda crunk  
>I think some dude just grabbed my junk (Whoa)<br>Now I know how Ke$ha must be feelin' (Like, what is with everyone?)  
>Bros tried to turn me upside down<br>I put a keg tap to my mouth  
>But that's okay,<br>I'm dancing on the ceiling (Ahhh)_

_Cause I've got the groove,  
>I'll bust a move,<br>Just try and stop me_

I laughed as I saw Wen replacing the DJ.

"This night will be… Intersting." Charlie said.

"You bet it'll be." I said as we continued to dance.

_I feel like dancing tonight  
>I'm gonna party like it's my civil right (Everybody get kinda awesome)<br>It doesn't matter where,  
>I don't care if people stare<br>Cause I feel like dancing tonight_

I swayed my hips a little while after he released me.

"Aha! You can dance." He said and I laughed. The partying was getting to me.

"Well, just a bit." I said and swayed them some more since he obviously enjoyed the sight.

_I feel like dancing tonight  
>I came to party like it's my civil right (Everybody get kinda awesome)<br>It doesn't matter where,  
>I don't care if people stare<br>Cause I feel like dancing tonight_

_Oh, one more time!_

I began to enjoy myself just a little more than I did a while ago.

"You look like you're having fun there." Charlie said with an amused look on his face.

"Well duh!" I said.

_I feel like dancing tonight (I feel like dancing)  
>I'm gonna (dancing) party like it's my civil right (Oh-Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh)<br>It doesn't matter where,  
>I don't care if people stare<br>Cause I feel like dancing tonight (Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)  
>I feel like dancing tonight (Ha Ha)<em>

As the song ended, I spotted a photo booth in the corner of the club.

"We are so spending our time there." I said dragging Charlie.

It wasn't the girly side of me that made me drag him. It just felt right to do it.

And when I heard the next song, I knew it was.

_La la la la la  
>La la na na na<br>La la la la la  
>La la na na na<em>

Me and Charlie got into the photo booth and I pressed the button.

After a couple of pictures, I got an idea.

"Close your eyes Charlie." I told him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

I zipped my lips and he rolled his eyes before closing them.

I smirked and went out without him knowing. I grabbed the pictures, stuffed them in my pocket and sneaked off.

_Girl I've been all over the world  
>Looking for you<br>I'm known for taking what I think I deserve  
>And you're overdue<em>

_And if you listen you can hear me through the radio  
>In that bright white noise<br>What I been missing in my life  
>What I been dreaming of<br>You'll be that girl  
>You'll be that girl<br>You'll be_

He came out a little while later and I went a little farther, enjoying it.

"Hiding from Charlie?" Mo asked from behind me and I jumped.

"Just playing hide and seek." I said and she giggled.

"I got the perfect place for you to hide." She said.

_Everything you want so let me get up there  
>I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere<br>Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_

She knocked on a particular part of the wall and a large doorway appeared. "Go on in." She said.

When I went in, I saw a room with a purple couch, a flat screen TV, a drinks bar and the rest of the band. Well, minus Charlie of course.

"Oh my God, how'd you find this place?" I asked them.

"I pushed Wen and the panel appeared when he hit the wall." Scott explained.

The place wasn't exactly soundproof so you could still hear the music from outside.

_You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You, you make me feel that_

_**Charlie's POV**_

I searched for Stella. It's like she disappeared without a trace.

Then again, being the clueless boy I was (and still am), I wouldn't have found her if she did leave a trace.

_Get a little closer to me girl  
>And you'll understand<br>'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need  
>Well, then I'm your man<em>

_And if I listen I can hear you through my radio  
>In that bright white noise<br>What I been missing in my life  
>What I been dreaming of<br>You'll be that girl  
>You'll be that girl<br>You'll be_

Suddenly, I saw Stella come out of a wall. OH GOD, I WAS GOING CRAZY.

But no, it was really here. I ran through the club and grabbed her arm.

She jumped. "Charlie!"

"You can't escape me that easily." I said and kissed her.

_Everything you want so let me get up there  
>I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere<br>Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_

I licked the bottom of her lower lip and she granted me entrance.

She put her hands on my chest as I put mine on her tiny waist.

_Ooh  
>Everything you know I'm flipping upside down<br>Take you 'round the world  
>You know I like it loud<br>Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like_

She pulled back for air so I pushed her against the wall and kissed her neck.

No more need for words. All I needed was Stella.

_You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel, oh  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel, oh  
>La la la la la<em>

She bit her lip as I gazed into her dark brown eyes. "Oh God, what is Stella doing to me?"

"Stella is working her magic on you." She said.

The lights dropped and we continued our activity in the dark.

_Put your hands up  
>Put your hands up<br>Let the lights drop  
>Let the lights drop<br>Make my world stop  
>Make my world stop<em>

When the lights went back, there was an "Ahem, ahem" behind us.

Olivia stood there with her eyebrows raised and smiling as if trying to hide a laugh. "You can't imagine how cute you two look right now."

Stella charged at her and I shook my head. So much for my plans for the night.

_La la la la la  
>La la na na na<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel, oh  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<em>

**Yay, this part is over! Okay, next chapter will be fun to write. I will be PMing the first 3 reviewers for a very special reason. ;) I will also be PMing Lemonade Mouth (THE WRITER) because she is so brilliant and my "twin" because she's brilliant. Yeah… WELL BYE!**


	21. Another One of My Dance Chapters

**I'm merely writing this as a little filler. Hopefully, the reviewers I messaged will be able to come up with ideas soon. I'm not rushing you guys but the others might. Anyway, this is a really really really really really cute Starlie filler. Just felt like writing it and they're just so cute. If anyone else agrees, RAISE YOUR HAND HIGH UP IN THE AIR LIKE A FUCKING MANIAC! Good. Now here we go! I don't own Lemonade Mouth and Six Feet Under the Stars & Remembering Sunday by All Time Low. **

_**Stella's POV**_

I lay in bed in my black pajama pants and scarlet tank top. It was about 2 AM but sleep refused to overcome me.

I turned over. "Anything wrong Stellbell?"

Hearing his voice in the dark after thinking in silence for 2 hours made me bite my lip just to prevent myself from screaming. "I'm fine. Why're you still awake?"

He sighed. "I can't sleep too."

He got up. I saw his outline in the dark. He turned on a lamp and the light blinded me for a bit.

"Wanna go out on the terrace?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Right after I turn on the stereo."

I stood up and turned on the stereo as Charlie went out on the terrace. I grabbed two cans of Mel's Lemonade in the mini-fridge.

I leaned against the railing and gave a Charlie a can of lemonade as the first song played.

_Time to lay claim to the evidence  
>Fingerprints sell me out but our footprints' washed away<br>From the docks downtown  
>It's been getting late for days<br>And I feel myself deserving of a little time off_

_We can kick it, hang for hours  
>And just mouth off about the world<br>And how we know it's going straight to hell_

_Pass me another bottle, honey  
>The Jager's so sweet<br>But if it keeps you around, then I'm down_

I stared up at the stars. It was a full moon and the stars surrounded it.

"The stars are so beautiful." I said before sipping my lemonade.

"Just like you." He said and stared at me.

I blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I mean it Stellbell." He held my hand and I smiled.

_Meet me on Thames Street, I'll take you out  
>Though I'm hardly worth your time<br>In the cold you look so fierce  
>But I'm warming up because the tension's like a fire<em>

_We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes  
>And like a bad movie I'll drop a line<br>Fall in the grave I've been digging myself  
>But there's room for two, six feet under the stars<em>

"At last, a moment of peace." Charlie said as he breathed the fresh air.

"We really should wake up at 2 AM more often." I said and Charlie laughed before taking a gulp of his lemonade.

"You think so?" Charlie said.

_I should have known better than to call you out  
>(On a night like this, night like this)<br>If not for you, I know I'd tear this place to the ground  
>(But I'm alright like this, alright like this)<br>I'm gonna roll the dice before you sober up and get gone  
>I'm always in over my head<em>

I shivered. I go out in the middle of a night in December in a tank top. SMART.

Charlie took off his jacket and put it around me.

"Better?" He asked as my teeth stopped chattering.

I nodded. "Way."

_Thames Street, I'll take you out  
>Though I'm hardly worth your time<br>In the cold you look so fierce  
>But I'm warming up because the tension's like a fire<em>

_We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes  
>And like a bad movie I'll drop a line<br>Fall in the grave, I've been digging myself  
>But there's room for two, six feet under the stars<em>

I sipped my lemonade and looked at Charlie. "Are you happy Charlie?"

He looked puzzled. "What'd ya mean?"

"I mean are you happy that I'm your girlfriend, that I'm right here beside you." I said and he smiled.

_Time to lay claim to the evidence  
>Fingerprints sell me out<br>But our footprints' washed away  
>I'm guilty but I'm safe for one more day<em>

_Overdressed and underage  
>Do you really need to see an ID?<br>This is embarrassing as hell  
>But I can cover for it so well<br>When we're six feet under the stars_

"How can I not be happy when the most beautiful and amazing girl is my girlfriend?" He said and squeezed my hand.

"You sure I'm beautiful and amazing? You might be mistaking me for Mo." I said.

"No offense to Mo who is an awesome friend, but she's nothing compared to you." He said and sipped his lemonade as I blushed.

_Thames Street, I'll take you out  
>Though I'm hardly worth your time<br>In the cold you look so fierce  
>But I'm warming up because the tension's like a fire<em>

_We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes  
>And like a bad movie I'll drop a line<br>Fall in the grave I've been digging myself  
>But there's room for two, six feet under the stars<em>

_Six feet under the stars  
>Six feet under the stars<em>

I smiled as I realized what song was about to play. Charlie knew it so he put down his lemonade and took mine and put it beside his.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked and I laughed as he bowed low.

I thumped him. "You shouldn't even ask."

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes  
>Started making his way past two in the morning<br>He hasn't been sober for days_

_Leaning now into the breeze remembering Sunday  
>He falls to his knees, they had breakfast together<br>But two eggs don't last like the feeling of what he needs_

_Now this place seems familiar to him  
>She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin<br>She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs  
>Left him dying to get in<em>

That night reminds me of our first dance together in my room. Dancing on a terrace under the stars felt so right.

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
>My calling, I'm calling at night<br>I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this girl?  
>She's been running through my dreams<br>And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
>I'm gonna ask her to marry me<em>

_**Charlie's POV**_

I twirled her around the room, both of our hair flying.

"I really don't get how one girl could be so perfect." I told her.

She blushed but managed to say, "And who might this girl be?"

I grinned. "Stella Marie Yamada."

_And even though she doesn't believe in love  
>He's determined to call her bluff<br>Who could deny these butterflies?  
>They're filling his gut<em>

_Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces  
>He pleads though he tries<br>But he's only denied  
>Now he's dying to get inside<em>

I sang softly as we waltzed around the room. I kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes for a moment as if to let the moment sink in.

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
>My calling, I'm calling at night<br>I don't mean to be a bother,  
>But have you seen this girl?<br>She's been running through my dreams  
>And it's driving me crazy, it seems<br>I'm going to ask her to marry me_

Her eyes bore deep into mine. I guess being up early had it's perks after all.

_The neighbors said she moved away  
>Funny how it rained all day<br>I didn't think much of it then  
>But it's starting to all make sense<br>Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds  
>Are following me in my desperate endeavor<br>To find my whoever, wherever she may be_

I could see that for someone so tough that she appreciated the romantic moment.

"After this night's done, I'll need to strangle you to balance out the world." She said.

"I know." I said with a laugh.

_I'm not coming back (forgive me)  
>I've done something so terrible<br>I'm terrified to speak (I'm not calling, I'm not calling)  
>But you'd expect that from me<br>I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just (You're driving me crazy, I'm)  
>Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind<br>Keeping an eye on the world,  
>From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now<br>I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head_

She sang the girl's part and I kissed her. It was gentle and sweet. Short but wonderful.

_Well I guess I'll go home now...  
>I guess I'll go home now...<br>I guess I'll go home now...  
>I guess I'll go home<em>

She turned off the stereo and we slipped into bed together. "I love you Charlie." She whispered.

"I love you more than anything that I had, have and will have." I told her truthfully.

**I was gonna write a song for this chapter but I'll save that for a different one. ;) Anyway, updates will come after the people who I PMed give me some ideas.**


End file.
